My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story
by BlackBolt123
Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?
1. Chapter 1: Junior High (Pilot)

**Comment down in the description if you find references to past episodes of season one and two of MLP FIM. And R&R! ~ Bolt**

_**Just Another Highschool Story**_

_**Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute?!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?**_

_**Chapter One: Junior High**_

"Black Bolt! I demand you to get up for school!" called Black Bolt's mother Sweet Tune, the grey maned light pink furred Pegasus landing with a "poof" in the mess her daughter called her bedroom.

"Ugh, five more minutes, Mom," Bolt turned to the other side groaning, her brown eyes covered with her hooves.

"Not 'five more minutes, it's eight thirty and you're almost late for highschool!" At the word 'highschool' Bolt awakened and raced off, doing everything in ten seconds flat.

Outside she gazed around her house. It wasn't too shabby like an olden pony from long ago, and wasn't too fancy like Rainbow Dash's mansion.

Bolt started to fly up above the poor Pegasi's cloud home and towards her highschool. Cloudsdale Highschool.

It was a public highschool that accepted all forms of flying creatures, such as Griffons and Pegasi. And they also accepted some earth ponies, too, due to an earth pony filly watching in the clouds during a race. Only Celestia knows how the earth pony got there in the first place.

She quickened her wing beats, flying. She could see the tops of the towers of the highschool until-

"BAM!"

She opened her eyes, and came face to face with a violet Pegasus colt. He had grey shades on, beneath you could see his eyes, he had a spiky grey mane and tail and he was slightly grinning.

Bolt's first reaction was _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh he's fluffing awesome_

Then she slapped herself with her left hoof, causing her wings to entwine with the colt's.

"Hey, haven't I seen you around in fifth grade boot camp? Your name was ..." He had a light yet deep voice, the type of boy voice that you fall head over hooves for alone.

"B-Bolt, Black Bolt," she breathed huskily, accidently pushing him farther into the cloud. "Don't you go to Cloudsdale Highschool? And really, may I know your name?"

"It's Mist Rocker, just call me Mist. And yeah, I'm in freshman year, what about you?" He wrapped his hooves just around his wings.

"Same!" She got up, blushing like a cherry. Mist laughed and got up too, his schedule clasped in his right wing. He took it out and compared it to Bolt's schedule.

"We both have P.E and Health," he looked down.

"Chin up, Mist, you'll be fine!" She looked at her watch and swore under her breath. "Ponyfeathers, I'm late thanks to you flirt."

They both rose up and flew to the highschool finally.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Fine you win!"

* * *

The two Pegasi finally flew to homeroom. The teacher, a Miss Flutter Shy looked upon them with a soft smile. "It doesn't matter that you're late. Take a seat, I was about to call the roll."

The butter yellow Pegasus looked upon the roll with a friendly grin to her chatting students.

"Black Bolt."

"Here."

"Colour Crayon."

"Is 20% cooler."

"Mist Rocker."

"Present."

"Gemstone Canyon."

A yellow pony with blue eyes and silvery blue hair fluttered her eyelids, causing the colts in the classroom to daydream endlessly.

Bolt rolled her eyes and looked in front of her to a rainbow maned mare with grey fur and blue eyes. The mare who was Colour smiled and held out a hoof. "I'm Rainbow Dash's kid. You know, only pony who can do the Legendary Sonic Rainboom?"

"My mother's a musical artist, her name's Sweet Tune," Black Bolt smiled and shook her hoof.

"To the truth, my mother's actually Luna," Mist replied, looking around to Miss Shy.

"WHAT?!" Colour and Bolt yelled in unison. The class and Miss Shy looked disapprovingly and turned back to continue.

"So that makes you a prince?" Bolt imagined the possibility that a male prince could exist. Logic exploded and she finally listened back.

"Nah, just joking. My friend of mine had a story where he, the only pony ever, had to save Equestria from Discord, Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis at the same time, and all the mares in the story fell in love with him." Mist shook his head disapprovingly. **(AU: Yes, yes this is a Mary Sue(Gary Stu) reference. Beware the Sues!)**

"Like a cliché harem?" She asked without turning her head to look at him.

" ...Sort of."

"And ... Flash Sentry?"

A popular guy walked in. He had blazing blue eyes and mane and tail, goldish yellow fur and a bolt shield cutie mark.

Half the mares in the room fainted. "Aaahhh..."

"Celestia..." Bolt facehooved.

"Him..."

"What's your problem, dog dung?" **(AU: The actual insult is Diamond Dog Dung)** Flash walked up to the table, smirking at Mist.

"Hey! Leave Mist alone!" Bolt stood up from her table, clenching her hoof.

_RING RING RING RING!_

"Class is dismissed! Go to your next class!" lightly said Miss Shy, as she didn't shout at her students. However, her message was lost in the _mumble mumble_ of the students

"Let me look at your schedules," Bolt looked at both of Mist and Colour's schedules. "Colour, come on. We have maths together. Mist, see you in half an hour."

Bolt flew off, both of the mares waving at Mist.

_Bump bump bump_ went Mist's heart.

"Do I have a cru- nah, it couldn't. I've only known her for a day." Mist wondered aloud.

He shook off the feeling.

He looked over the hallways and saw the familiar blue locker waiting for him. He flew over to it and fumbled with the locks.

Opening his locker, he grabbed his books, and closed his locker, coming face to face with Flash Sentry, the pony from homeroom.

"Ha ha, what do you want?" Mist said sarcastically.

"Your little girlfriend… was my territory!" Flash grabbed Mist's neck and held it against one of the lockers.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Mist kicked Flash to his surprise and glared hard and strong at the wriggling jock. "She's my friend!"

He got up and scoffed. "What happens if I … steal her from you? Would you get angry then?"

Mist clenched his hooves and punched him with such a force that Flash Sentry was sent flying to the lockers.

Mist walked away, smiling as he heard cries of pain along with "I swear, Mist Rocker, you'll regret the day Celestia created you!"

**Ummm... Do you like it? Tell me in the reviews if I should continue ~ Bolt out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Strike

_**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**_

_**Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute?!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?**_

_**New OC! Comet Strike! Wooo! *facepalms* It was submitted by an guest called cloud strife(I think.) This chapter is a little longer than the other one. Anyways, enjoy the story!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Strike**_

As Black Bolt and Colour Crayon walked into their classroom, calamity was ablaze. Pegasi all around was crowding around a dark red Pegasus with spiky red mane and tail and blazing green eyes.

"Where do you come from?" "Man, you look AWESOME!" "Love ya, dude." Questions surrounded and closed in.

Bolt saw the male Pegasus come up to her with a smile. "Hey, girl."

" … Hi?" She looked at him, and the instant messaging system that was her brain came up with a _Shiz mac quiz, he's HOT!_.

"Y'know, you're kind of cute," the Pegasus added. "I'm Comet Strike."

Colour Crayon waved a hoof in both the Pegasi's faces, but they were mesmerised. Hypnotised, perhaps. 'Hey, Bolty! Random colt! HEY!"

_How ironic, _Bolt thought, looking at his cutie mark, _Strike is kind of like a bolt, so… _"I'm Black Bolt."

"That's cool, a bolt is like a strike, want to sit next to me?" Comet smiled cutely and the mares near him fainted.

"Nah, she's sitting next to me," Colour stepped in front of Bolt.

Comet shrugged.

He was introduced by the new teacher and, unluckily, he didn't sit by Bolt's side.

She couldn't blame him or the teacher: Colour had already sat down next to her. The teacher was really strange. Mr Hawkeye had sharp teeth, scary clear eyes, and his black and grey wings. The class began, and the Griffon immediately started making questions about almost anything he could use to ask.

"Who can tell the complete description of the Elements of Harmony?"

Colour raised her hoof. She's the smartest of us all. Two words: Straight-As. "I can sir."

"Start off."

"The Elements were used to protect Equestria from criminals and monsters such as the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis. The current Elements of Harmony, Magic, Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, and Kindness, lay in the hooves of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy."

"Correct. Now, can anyone…" After that, Bolt simply began to draw on her notebook, bored by the rest of the lesson.

"Hey." Comet poked Bolt. He was sitting two seats away.

"Yeah, Comet? I'm kinda busy." Bolt looked at him.

"Your drawings of Luna with a games console are really good. Really." He smiled.

Bolt looked down, blushing.

RIIIIIIIIING!

**Lunchtime, 10:30am(Black Bolt's point of view)**

"Finally!" I said, stretching myself a bit, tired from being sat down for many hours in a row.

"Let's go lunch at Colour's table." Comet said, walking towards the table of our friend.

Comet stopped walking for a moment and squeezed my hoof. "You're cute."

"Thanks…" Looking away, Comet and I both took some chairs and sat down next to Colour and Mist Rocker, for I had finally noticed him.

"Hey Mist," I waved, but he frowned at the colt by my side. "Who's he? Some new kid or something?"

"Hi." Colour broke the silence and was happy for seeing us. We took out our lunchboxes and prepared our chopsticks to start eating. Her lunchbox was filled with multiple types of sushi, while Mist, Comet and I's was filled with rice and takoyaki (Japanese food). We began to eat and talk, while waiting for the others, who went to the bathroom.

"The class hasn't change that much. Some were switched with some of the other grades, but still." I said.

"Let's see… This class has the four of us, Gemstone Canyon, Buckshot, Silver Blade, Daisy Dreams, Applecider, and Fight Squad." Mist took his schedule and looked at it, counting down.

"I wish Fight Squad would simply change of class." I said, looking at a grey muscly colt with a stupid haircut, wearing nothing but black champion tights. He thinks he's not because of the muscles he has, but I'm simply sick of him. "He keeps looking at the girl's bathroom!"

"Calm down." said Colour, with her usual emotionless tone. "He's not the only guy in this class. Hey, Mist, why don't you try your luck with that popular mare Gemstone or Daisy Dreams?"

"I already have someone in mind." Mist said eating one of his takoyaki, with his eyes closed. When he looked up, both Colour's and I's face were right in front of his face. He looked like he wanted to punch us in the face. Both of them had similar serious looks, that simply creeped him out, and that made him wonder why he was friends with Colour in the first place. "WHAT?"

"You…" Colour started.

"Have a crush on the mare beside me, don't you?" Comet continued, making Mist's ears twitch, a slight pink blush appeared on my face, and he began to cough.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, taking out a glass of berry juice from Las Pegasus.

"Mist's known everypony in this highschool and he never said "I have someone in mind.". This either means; Mist, you like her, or that you're turning…" Colour explained, but by the looks of it, I knew what she was about to say.

"NO! NEVER!" Mist yelled, blushing red. Colour simply shook her hoof in front of her own nose, saying "Ochitsuku, Ochitsuku…" (means, Calm Down).

"Um…" Silver Blade, a black Pegasus with a silver mane and tail and a silver sword cutie mark started, interrupting the conversation. "Is this seat occupied?" he asked, pointing towards the empty chair.

"No. Sit down, if you want." I said, with my ears twitching a bit, and a pink slight blush appearing on my face.

"Thanks." Silver said, sitting down on the free seat. He then took out his grey lunchbox and put it on the table. He then opened it, showing his lunch: 10 rolls of Sashimi.

"Wow! Sashimi!" Colour said, showing her love for Sashimi. She then pouted at Silver, making him sweatdrop.

"She won't stop." I said, eating another of my Takoyaki.

"*Sigh…* Comet, you want one roll?"

"Yes thank you!" Comet said in a rush, taking a roll of his lunchbox, without even asking.

"Umm… You're welcome." Silver said, as he also started to eat.

"Can we join in?"

"Daisy Dreams! Applecider! Sure!" Mist, Colour and I all shouted, gathering the attention of the cafeteria. I smiled awkwardly.

Daisy Dreams and Applecider have been my friends since we met in seventh grade. Daisy has blue eyes and lilac coloured hair. Her hairstyle is curly down the sides of her head, covering her left eye, and her ears are a bit pointy, but who am I to talk? About Applecider, he has light green eyes and red mane, but it's a bit lighter at the tip of the mane.

"Then, Silver, please move aside so we can join another table." Applecider requested, as Silver sat down next to me, so Applecider could add one more table. Then, we could sit 6 people at once. Both Applecider and Daisy Dreams sat down and took out their lunchboxes.

Daisy's green lunchbox had hay rolls, and Applecider's had … apples. Both of them took out cups of Green Tea and began to drink it.

We began to talk about the school, which had changed some things. "What do you guys think about the new teachers?" I asked.

"Mr Hawkeye creeps me out a bit." Daisy admitted.

"Don't worry. He barks, but doesn't bite." Mist said, eating another piece of takoyaki.

"Yeah, but it was the first class and he made us answer some pretty darn hard questions." Applecider added, taking a sip from his tea.

"He probably wanted to test us out a bit." I said, crossing her arms a bit.

"I heard the next teacher we'll meet is Mr Discord." Mist informed.

"I crossed by him in the corridor. He's strange." Comet said, eating a roll of his Sashimi.

"I saw him in hallway. I agree with you." Applecider said, but then, he sweatdropped when seeing Daisy, who was right next to him, was steaming a bit.

"Really…?" Daisy pouted, crossing her arms, showing off her beautiful eyes, and Applecider blushed heavily.

Comet and Silver approached my ear and asked in unison, "What's their deal? Dating?"

"We don't really know. They seem to like each other, but never say a thing." I explained, whispering. "Over the years, they've been somewhat the best buddies, but they seem to be more than that. After all, they are roommates. I'll explain that later. Comet, would you like a tour through the school?"

"Sure." Comet answered, as we both stood up. I saved my box, but Colour was staring at the remaining Sashimi rolls in his lunchbox. "Colour, you can have the rest if you want to."

"Yay!" she said, with a happy face, taking the rest of the rolls.

At the hallway:

"Well, here are the lockers. If you want one, you have to go ask the key to Princess Twilight Sparkle, the secretary." I explained, as we passed by my good enemy Gemstone.

"Hi! Who's the new guy?" She approached us with a knowing smirk.

"His name is Comet Strike. Where are Snips and Snails?"

"They went to the playground. I just came here to put some things in my locker. See ya!" with that, she dashed towards the playground.

"Well, let's continue the tour." I said, guiding him through the hall. We passed by the gym and said hello to Miss Rainbow Dash (P.E. Teacher) and Mrs Applejack(Mother of Applecider and Health teacher).

We crossed by the school infirmary, saying hello to Nurse Redheart and Ms. Cake. We luckily avoided Mr Hawkeye, but we crossed by the laboratory. Remember the teacher Colour and Mist talked about? We crossed by him, Mr Discord. We were a bit scared by some comments he made, but we quickly fled. The tour ended when the bell rang.

The next class we had was Mrs Applejack's lesson. She called the attention of all the guys, but it wasn't on purpose. The whole lesson was about the pony organs and how they work and I simply became sick of it. By the middle of the class, I started making random drawings, just like in any other class. My mechanical pencil ended up being broke and I had to spend the last 15 minutes looking for something to distract myself with. I looked at Daisy Dreams folding a metal spoon like usual, and Applecider was taking notes, just like Colour, Mist and Comet.

_RIIIIIIIIIINNG!_

Finally, the bell! I almost jumped out of the room, but that's natural, since it was the last lesson of the day. Outside, everyone started leaving to their houses, already tired of the first day of school.

Colour turned to me, after we saw Comet and Mist off. "Can I come to your house?"

"Yeah, sure."

At home:

After giving Colour and I bowls of rice, my mother Sweet Tune sat down and started eating. "How was the first day of school?"

"Cool. I got a new colleague." I informed, starting to eat too.

"Really? A boy or a girl?" my mom asked.

"A boy." Colour answered instead of me. I glared at her for some seconds, but then something important hit my mind.

"Where are my sisters, Star and Sun?" I asked, noticing the empty seats.

"Star is taking a bath. As for Sun, she's in her room, working on an important project, so I gave her dinner earlier, along with a cup of coffee." My mother answered.

"So, what's about this new "boy"?" Soarin, my dad, asked, making me blush a bit, along with making my ears twitch a bit.

"We became friends." I answered, prepared to eat a bit of the rice.

"Only that?" he asked. I was starting to get a bit pissed, but I decided to simply ignore and continue to eat.

**Do you like it? Added a new OC too! Heh, you'll see more of Applecider, Daisy and Comet! Review, and stay tuned for Chapter 3: Gym Blues!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Home, New Colleagues

**_My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story_**

**_Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute?!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?_**

**Last chapter was a bit drastic in terms of content... Forgive me for that. Either way, this time nothing out of the ordinary.**

**Chapter 3: New Home, New Colleagues**

_Bolt's house:_

_Star Blaze's POV:_

"This assignment is stupid… a five-page work about the effects of Nightmare Moon's reign before Celestia banished her to the moon. I could describe it four words: pain in the -"

"Watch out for your language." My older sister Sun Ray said, entering our room, only with a towel around her body and a towel wrapped around her hair, to dry it.

"Sorry, sorry…" I said, in an emotionless tone. "This assignment is simply messing with my head. I don't know what else to write and I still need a page to finish it.

"What if you put images?" I felt stupid by not thinking about that. I quickly dashed to my black Laptop, which has a yellow moon figure on it, and went to the internet in search for images.

"You're a genius. I owe you one."

"We're sisters. We have to help each other."

"You're right… and all done!" I said, happy for finally finishing the damn assignment. Sun took her towels and began to search through the closet for clothes to wear at night. "Sun, why don't you prepare the clothes before going to take a bath?"

"It takes less time if I make that after. And what's the matter? You're uncomfortable by me being naked in here?"

"Not saying it's uncomfortable, I'm saying that it's not really polite." I justified, as she wore her deep purple pajamas.

"Well, let's go eat dinner, or at least the leftovers of it. It's already a quarter to eleven, so everyone already finished eating." She said, as we left the room. We went to the kitchen and picked two bowls of rice and sat down on the table.

We began to eat the rice, until I noticed something on the floor. I picked it up, not really knowing what it was. When both of us glanced at what it was, we sweatdropped. It was one of our younger sister Black Bolt's pieces of homework.

"Looks like we'll hear springs tonight." I joked, putting the paper away.

"By this hour Bolt is already asleep, and you know that our parents still act if they were in their twenties." Sun said to me, as I sweatdropped again.

"I still don't get why and how they act as so. This house is already too small. We have to share a bedroom and our parents are acting like if they want another pair of children."

"You know, I have an idea to solve this problem of ours." Sun said, calling my attention to her. "We could move away."

"What?" I asked, astonished by the idea.

"Think about it: no parents messing around, no springs during the night, and more space. I can only see advantages in this." Sun made me start thinking about it. It wasn't a bad idea, and we know how to cook and clean, thanks to a summer course our respective mothers made us enter.

"Hmm… that's actually not a terrible idea. I'm in."

"Then let's start searching tomorrow."

We started to talk about it in the bedroom and made a quick list of what it should have. Things like being near school and having at least 2 different bedrooms.

The next morning, Saturday morning, to be exact (first day of school at a Friday? Weird)

"Dad, Mom, we would like to ask you something." I started, calling their attention. Bolt also looked, curious about what we wanted.

"We would like to know if you give us permission to move out." Sun said, with her stoical face and emotionless tone.

"What?" Black Bolt asked very astonished by what Sun just said. Sweet Tune looked at us with a face that showed happiness, proud, and sadness.

"Ohhh! Our little girls are growing up!" Sweet hugged us. Sun and I both sweatdropped. We were expecting something like 'Hell no!', but it seems that our mother accept the idea.

"Now, now," Dad, Soarin, started. "You sure you can manage that? Living alone, I mean."

"Yeah. At least I think so. We have lot of money saved, and we're almost 17, so, I think we're capable of do it." I answered, and my older sister nodded. Dad closed his eyes and began to rub his chin, in a thoughtful look. Both Sun and I gulped, and then, he reopened his eyes and we waited for an answer.

"Well, it's a good way to start your independent lives. Sure." We both smiled and hugged dad. Black Bolt were still trying to process everything that was happening right now.

"Y-You're leaving?" She asked.

"Yup. This house is kind of too small for us, but don't worry, we'll still visit you. Or were you thinking that we were going to disappear without trace?" I answered, laughing a bit.

"By the way, we wanted to ask you something." Sun started, calling our younger sister's attention.

At 11:35 AM:

Black Bolt's POV:

"I can't believe that you two decided to move away all of a sudden and not even plan where to go." I said, with glaring eyes at my elder sisters. We were at their room, packing some things, and Colour Crayon had offered to help.

"That's why we want help to find a place." Star said, saving some objects in a big bag.

"I have an idea." said Colour, taking my cellphone that was clenched in my hoof. She pressed some keys and dialled a phone number. "Hello. Applecider? I want to ask you something."

_At midday, at Applecider's apartment's building:_

_Star's POV:_

"It's great!" I said, possibly seeing my future home. The apartment across Applecider's. Similar to his, but without furniture. Of course, that wouldn't be a problem for long. The rent's really cheap, so it's no big deal.

"That means that we're neighbors now." Daisy Dreams said, next to the door, next to Applecider.

"Good thing this place is near our school." Sun said, as she started unpacking.

"By the way…" I turned around to talk to Applecider and Daisy. "How are the other neighbours?"

"They're nice. Applecider's sister, Applebloom and her friend Scootaloo both live upstairs, right above our apartment. They're very nice to others, though, they try to get any guy in sight." Daisy and Applecider both explained, sweatdropping a bit in the last part.

"I kinda see what you mean." Bolt said, remembering how they acted around a colt that she had brought over in the third grade as her friend, and how they had broken his console, the Joyboy 2.5.

"And what about the other neighbors?" Sun asked, placing the lamp of the bag on the room.

"We don't really know the others that well. We cross by in the hall a couple of times. This is the fourth floor, and the building has five floors plus the roof. Two apartments per floor means that there are a total of 10 apartments, but the only ones I'm sure of are ours, Applebloom and Scootaloo's, and a couple more. For example, the Flash Sentry dude of the fifth grade lives at the first floor." Applecider explained, as we continued unpacking.

"Umm… sorry." We turned around, seeing a figure we didn't recognized. It seemed to be a grey college age mare, 19, maybe 18 years, with a light yellow mane and tail, yellow eyes, and wearing a paper bag hat that had Cloudsdale Delivery Service written on it. "I'm your faithful mailmare Derpy Hooves and I'm making a delivery for this floor!"

"From who?"

"Let's see…" she took a tablet from her shoulder bag and began to check the names. "It's from Sweet Tune and Soarin."

"From mom?" Sun and I asked in unison.

"What is it?" Bolt asked, not seeing any package around.

"Well, you see…" Derpy started, making a silly smile and sweatdropping. We followed her to the entrance and fell to the side by seeing what it was.

"NA-NA-NANITE KOTTA?" (It means 'What the hell?') We all asked, yelling.

"I guess this is why mom, dad were ok with you moving out." Bolt said, standing up and sweatdropping. The delivery turned out to be old dusty furniture. A big couch, two armchairs, seats for the kitchen and all that. It was all very old and dirty.

They were the things saved in the attic for years, and both Sweet and Soarin always wanted to get rid of them, but never had the chance. We were the unlucky ones to get them. Well, can't have everything. But the good thing was that we could sleep without having to worry about noises of springs.

_At Monday before class starting, at Bolt's homeroom:_

_Bolt's POV:_

"Really? Old furniture?" Mist asked, as me and the others finished telling the story about Sun Ray and Star Blaze moving out.

"Yup." Star said, right behind us, scaring us a bit.

"What are you two doing here?" Colour asked, not really comprehending what they were doing outside their school.

"Uh? Don't you know?" Sun asked, making us even more confused.

"About what?" Applecider was the one asking this time.

"It's not their fault sis." Star started, talking to Sun. "We only knew about this Sunday, and we didn't talk to anyone at that day. Plus, we only discovered this by accident."

"Just say it already." Daisy Dreams nodded, as she took a sip of water from a bottle she usually brings to class, for when she's thirsty.

"Cloudsdale High (the name of our highschool) is receiving, as new students, the "Batoruroiyarumasutā"." By what we heard, we all became astonished. Comet Strike even spit out the water against Colour by accident. Mist didn't really understand why we were mouth opened, and began to look around, confused.

"I hate to break the silence, but, who are those?" By that question, even Applecider glared at Mist. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You don't watch the news, right?" Comet asked.

"Not really. I prefer to watch comedies, music videos, and goofy cartoons." Mist said, sweatdropping a bit, feeling like if we were going to kill him, or something like that.

"Then let me explain." I said, making him sit down on the chair, as I sat down on the teacher's desk. "Batoruroiyarumasutā is the title the press gave to a group of six youngsters that are on the top of the charts in terms of battling. They have won hundreds of battling competitions. They almost came out of nowhere and they already defeated the regional champion, Thunderlane."

"Wow! Really? I should watch the news more often. They seem cool." Mist said, with an amazed face, trying to imagine how they were.

After everyone sat down and prepared the six extra seats for the arriving ones, we all sat down. Mr Hawkeye (or Mr Creepyeye, as I call him) quickly arrived after that, and began to talk. The class had already began, meaning that it was 8 o'clock.

"Class!" Mr Hawkeye said, in his scary tone. "We have the honour to receive, as new students of Cloudsdale High, the Batoruroiyarumasutā."

The door opened and six figures passed through the door. Mr Hawkeye declared, "Meet Leopard Stripe the Pegasus, Wolfclaw the Griffon, and Opalite the Unicorn!"

Unicorn? I wondered before turning my attention to the three.

The first one, who seemed to be leading the way, had determined amber eyes, a deep gold mane and tail, and a pine yellow coat. His cutie mark was a large gold star with black trophies around it.

The second one to appear was cool and calm despite his name. He had white feathers with grey at the tips, and leafy green eyes. Of course, being a Griffon (and Griffons have natural good looks), some Pegasi didn't appeal to him.

The third and last one to arrive was the female Unicorn mare. She had a sparkling light blue mane and tail with orange eyes and a misty greyish blue coat. Her cutie mark was the mineral she was named after, but it was three opalites, much like one of the Elements of Harmony's cutie marks.

"These are Leopard Stripe, Wolfclaw and Opalite. Treat them with respect." Mr Hawkeye reminded us. "Oh, and Opalite is here on a scholarship for the money she gets from battling, she pays to get food for herself and her family."

_She is kind…_ I observed the unicorn.

"Hajimemashite." All bowed before us and sat down at their seats.

"Well, since they're not used to the school, some of you will have to show them. One for each: Colour Crayon for Leopard Stripe, Mist Rocker for Wolfclaw and Black Bolt for Opalite. You three will have to guide them when needed." He explained, once again.

"Sensei Hawkeye, we are honoured to come here," Opalite smiled lightly.

"It is Cloudsdale Highschool's pleasure, Opalite," The teacher smiled. I could tell he was gloating.

Wolfclaw simply bowed his head and sat down with a gentle grin next to Mist (who was snoring loudly), while Colour was blushing at Leopard's eyes. I could almost see CRUSH ALERT, CRUSH ALERT in bright bold red letters flashing above their heads.

The lesson was all about the Great Griffon War, which is unfortunate, because the only person in the classroom which that subject was important to was Wolfclaw. What will he try to teach us next? The anatomy of the Griffon body? The next class was PE class.

**Seems that the next thing to be shown is the PE class. How it went? Well, you have to wait a day or two. Maybe three. For Opalite's appearance I tried to make her look like the actual mineral's appearance where you hold it up to the sun.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please) and favourite ~ Bolt out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Blues

_**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**_

_**Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute?!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?**_

_**The group will not be expecting one surprise in wait…**_

**Chapter 4: Gym Blues**

_At the Girls Change room, for PE class:_

_Black Bolt's POV:_

"I hate PE class. It's all about fighting and getting all tired." I said, saving my bag with the books on the locker of the room. Then, I took out from another bag a pair of black tight shirts. I changed it with my cape and took out my vest, leaving a light blue t-shirt. Then, I switched from shoes to Trainers.

"I have the same opinion." Opalite and Colour said in unison, changing to the same type of clothes as me, but Opalite's t-shirt was orange and Colour's t-shirt was red.

"PE isn't so bad." Gemstone said, changing her attire for a green t-shirt and dark-green shorts. "You just have to try your best. Ain't I right, Midnight Sparkle?" she turned with her happy smile to Midnight. Midnight, being a quiet Pegasus, turned her head to her, maintaining the emotionless expression, and nodded once.

"Yes, but you two are experts in battling." I said, sweatdropping a bit.

"Does this face say "I'm going to kill you!"?" Gemstone asked, approaching her cute-smiling face to mine.

"N-No…" I answered.

At the Gym:

"Listen up, class!" Ms Rainbow Dash yelled, calling our attention. We were all sitting down on the bench, waiting for her. "Let's separate the class into two groups: mares and colts."

Right side: Myself, Colour Crayon, Gemstone Canyon, Opalite and Daisy Dreams.

Left side: Comet Strike, Mist Rocker, Buckshot, Leopard Stripe, Fight Squad and Wolfclaw.

"I said colts to the left side." Ms Dash said, looking at Midnight.

"…" The Pegasus maintained silent.

"Umm… Ms Rainbow, Midnight Sparkle is a mare." Opalite said. After a minute of silence, everyone began to laugh, except Midnight (because of her attitude) and Ms Dash.

"Silence!" We immediately stopped. "First part of the lesson is flying or running around the gym. 15 laps." We all stared with non-believement of what Dash said. The gym's giant. Each lap was 300 meters. In other words, we were going to run 4500. Maybe we kinda deserve it, for laughing.

During the run:

"*breath* This is- *breath* not that- *breath* hard as I thought." Leopard said, leading our little group. We were at the third lap.

"*breath* I can't *breath* believe *breath we're doing this," Mist gasped as he spoke, his face red as a cherry.

"I *breath* can't- *breath* take it." I said, stopping, so I could catch my breath. Everybody waited for me to recover, but then, an idea hit me. "The sensei's not watching, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, but he gave us a time limit." Applecider answered.

"Then…" I made a mischievous smile and put my hooves on my feet. Then, I attached skates to my back hooves. "This is much easier." I said, as I began to skate.

"If that's so." Opalite said, as she began to float, and followed me.

"How does it feel being ditched?" Colour asked to Applecider, Mist, Leopard and Comet with her unchanging expression.

"Uh?" Both asked, not understanding what she meant. She turned around and started to run again. Leopard Stripe and Wolfclaw looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what Colour meant. Mist and Comet grabbed onto my hooves and skated too. Gemstone and Opalite giggled and also began to run. The boys then began to follow them, running.

"…" The only one who had finished ahead was Midnight, and I could see that she had ran the whole 15 laps.

_After the running (and some cheating ^_^):_

"Seems that you're all tired." Ms Dash said, looking at everyone, sat down in the bench, breathing loudly. "Of course, with a few exceptions."

Ms Dash glared at Daisy, Comet, Mist and I, and we both felt intimidated. We backed off a bit and sat down on the bench, next to the others. "Anyway, Mist, Comet Strike, you're both up for the second part of the class."

"Which is…?" Colour asked, in name of the others.

"Fighting."

"Awwww…" me and most of the other mares said, loudly.

"Yeah!" Fight Squad and most of the colts said.

Round 1: Comet Strike versus Mist Rocker

"Why am I doing this again?" Midnight asked out of nowhere, raising a cartoon board, saying "ROUND 1" in wacky cool letters.

"None of us wanted to." I answered, as all the mares nodded.

"Silence, let the fight begin." Ms Dash said, as Midnight sat down on the bench.

"Bolt Strike!" Comet yelled, dashing at Mist head-first.

"Brick Break!" Mist said, as he jumped into midair and raised his wings and fell towards Comet. The force of Mist's wings hit back against Comet's head (though it was protected by Comet's hoof block), and both were pushed back a bit.

_Mist… _

"Calm down, the guy's fine." Buckshot said, putting his hand on my shoulder. Buckshot and I were friends, but not the closest. He had a cool bluish mane and tail, black deep eyes and a light brown coat, though he always wears his "signature" clear yellow glasses. Another one of his "signature" characteristics was his necklace of red crystal chunks and his weird ability to read minds.

"Thanks, Buckshot." I said, setting down a bit.

"Go, Apple!" Daisy shouted, cheering on Applecider, loud and clear.

After the match (ending up on Comet losing on accident by stepping out of the stadium):

"Very well, now, 20 more laps before the next round."

"Say what?" We all asked, in a very low tone.

"I have a plan." Colour said, feeling as desperate as I and the others. She went up to Buckshot and whispered in his ear and he nodded. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, a giant circle of fire was around him.

"Uh? A fire? Midnight, put it out." Our teacher said, acting like if nothing was happening.

"B-B-B-B-But I-I-I-I c-c-can't." Midnight mumbled. She appeared to be very short, with a mauve snout, a black coat, mauve eyes and mauve for her mane and tail.

"What do you mean "YOU CAN'T!"!" Dash asked, yelling at the poor Pegasus. She backed off, sweatdropping, with her eyes watering up.

"Run away!" I yelled, starting a run away from the gym. Ms Dash was too stubborn to leave, and we were praying for her to have to be hospitalized, though, her fit body protected herself. But we jumped in happiness to hear that she couldn't teach for two weeks, due to carbon-poisoning, but nothing serious.

She was the second worse teacher I ever hated (the other one being Mr Hawkeye). Well, since the PE class ended earlier than usual, I took the Batoruroiyarumasutā and the others for a trip around the school. This reminded me of the day I took Comet around for a trip. Today, the day went fast, and before any of us realized, it was already noon.

At home:

"My legs still hurt." I said, throwing myself to the couch.

"Your legs hurt? You skated. Me and all the others had to run." Colour said, sitting down on the armchair of the living room.

"Because I was smart enough to think of that." I smiled maliciously.

"Stop fighting, you two." Sweet said, entering the room, along with my dad Soarin.

"Ok." We both said, looking away a bit. Soon after the argument, was dinnertime. Since Sun Ray and Star Blaze were no longer living with us, my mother didn't had to make so much food as usual.

She tried to make Yakisoba, but ended up burning. We had to eat the leftovers of the week, but it was all like frozen ramen and sticky takoyaki.

_Saturday (weekend), 08:15 AM:_

_Daisy Dreams' POV:_

DING DONG

"Uhh… What?" I asked, sleepy, waking up. "Apples, can you get it?" I asked, as loud as I could, but it only reached Applecider's room, which was right next to mine.

"Uh… It's too early, I get it after." He was in the same state as I was. I sweatdropped.

"I can't get up!" I yelled, not able to move a single muscle.

"You can float."

"You're stronger."

The argument continued for 10 minutes, until we both of us decided to call it even and both go to the door. Strangely, the doorbell hadn't ringed again since the first time.

We opened the door, still with zombie-faces, since we were up late. I was chatting with Gemstone and Midnight, while Applecider was practicing bucking apples against a dummy. (Yes, on Sundays Applecider and Applebloom went back to Sweet Apple Acres)

We didn't see anyone standing in front of the door, and we looked to the sides, but we didn't find anyone. We were going to give up, thinking that it was a prank or something like that, but then, we heard something coming from the ground.

"Gugu-gaga!"

"Uh?" We both looked down, finding a little white basket, with a cloth over it. It seemed that there was something underneath the cloth. We nodded at each other and he took the blanket, and our faces changed from curiosity to astonishment.

"Eh…? Eh? EHHHH?"

"Uweeeeeeh!"

"Shut up, it's Saturday!" Sun yelled, opening the door of her apartment, with a furious expression. Star was right behind her, rubbing her left eye, still with a sleepy look. Then, their expressions changed to obliviousness, as they saw what we found in front of our door.

"Did we sleep for 9 months?"

"Give me a moment." Daisy said, picking up her cellphone from a nearby coffee table.

Normal POV:

TRIIIM… TRIIIM…

"Do you have any idea which time is now?" Black Bolt asked, with a furious tone.

"Bolt… I don't really know how to say this, but, we kinda need help."

"Ask my sisters, they're closer."

"No, we need you to come here, like, right now. Bring the others."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"Daisy? Daisy Dreams! She hanged up! Grr… Well, better see what the problem is."

After 10 minutes of waking up and walking:

_Daisy POV:_

Here we were, at our apartment. Applecider and I were still looking at the basket, while Bolt's sisters Sun and Star were eating a quick breakfast they brought.

Knock-Knock

I opened the door, seeing Bolt, Mist, Comet and Colour in front of the door. "Glad you could make in such short notice." I spoke.

"Why did you call us so early?" Mist asked, rubbing his eye.

"Gugu!"

"Because of that." I said, pointing to the basket. Applecider took the blanket out, showing a cute little baby filly with big blue eyes, a turquoise mane and tail and a purple coat, while wearing a cute brown long pajama-shirt, that was too big.

"Did we fell asleep for 9 months?" Colour asked.

"No. Someone left her at our doorstep."

"How do you know it's a "her"? I thought it was a dude." Applecider said, as the cute baby reached its hands to his hair, pulling it with quite some strength.

"Ok, how did this even happen?" Mist asked, approaching the little baby.

"How should we know?" Applecider asked, as Mist stared at the baby's face, with his arched eyebrow face.

"Guga! Gu… Ga?" the baby stopped as he saw the scary face of Mist. Its eyes began to water, and the happy expression turned to scare. "U… U… UWEEEEEEH! UWEEEEEEEEEH!"

"That thing's louder than a car alarm!" Comet said, covering his ears.

"What?" Bolt asked, not able to hear what he said.

"She's not a thing!" I yelled.

"What?" Comet and Mist asked.

"Shut up in the name of Princess Celestia!" I yelled, making everybody shut up, including the baby. She then took the baby on her arms and held it up. "It's ok. Uncle won't scare you again."

"Aunt?" Mist frowned and Bolt scratched the back of her head, confused as heck.

"Well, this baby was left in front of our door, so, Apple and I should be the parents."

"P-P-PARENTS?" Applecider asked, very astonished.

"Yes, and, as so, the rest of you are aunts and uncles, because you're our closest friends Auntie Bolt and Uncle Mist. Uncle Comet and Auntie Colour."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. WHAT?!" Mist and Bolt looked at each other and blushed heavily, as Comet and Colour did the same.

"I just have a question." Bolt stared. "How are you guys going to take care of that baby?"

"That's why we called you here. We kinda need help." I said, handing the baby to Applecider.

"Ok, let's make this: you take care of the baby, and after we sleep properly, we help you out." Bolt said, leaving our apartment. Everybody followed her lead, except Sun and Star, who was quiet.

A moment of silence filled the room, until.

"Uweeeeh! Uweeeeeeh!"

"Ha!" Applecider said, jumping out of the couch, surprised by the sudden loud sound.

"We're in trouble." said Sun and Star in unison, faceslapping.

"What does she want? What does she want?" I asked repeatedly, panicking.

"We don't know if it's a she!" Applecider yelled, making me stop panicking.

"Uweeeeeh! Uweeeeeh!"

"It's probably hungry!" He guessed. The baby nodded, saying that Applecider was right.

**Seems that Applecider and Daisy Dreams have a problem in their hands. How they're going to solve this problem? You have to read the next chapter. Hope you review this chapter.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please) and favourite ~ Bolt out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Baby Dilemma

_**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**_

_**Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute?!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?**_

**Remember what happened last time? Here's a continuation of the baby dilemma.**

**Chapter 5: The Baby Dilemma**

_Daisy Dreams' POV:_

"It's probably hungry!" Applecider guessed. The baby nodded, saying that he was right.

"How do you suppose we do that? Babies can only eat Breast Milk." I explained, holding the cute little baby in my arms. Then, Sun Ray, Star Blaze and Applecider began to stare at me. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Try south." Applecider said, and I looked down, not understanding what he meant. Then, I realized it, and became pissed at him.

"No!"

"Uweeeeeeh!"

"The cry is becoming louder." Sun said, shutting her years.

"Why won't you ask to the neighbor downstairs? You know, Bon Bon." Star suggested, making our heads work a bit. Bon Bon was a friendly earth pony, living with her … well, _eccentric _best friend Lyra at the third floor. She was in her late twenties, so she could help us out.

"Why don't you simply buy milk in powder?" Sun asked, making all of us snap from our stupidity.

10 minutes after:

"Here you go." Applecider said, handing the bottle of milk to me, so I could feed the baby filly.

"Thanks." I replied, giving the milk to the baby.

"We still need to know what we should call the baby." Sun said, looking at the baby, almost finishing the milk.

"Here's a note, in the basket. It only says "Flower". Seems like a girl name." Star said, picking a little card from the basket.

"Gugu!" Flower said, after finishing drinking the whole bottle.

"That was fast, for a little fella." Apple admitted, looking at Flower.

"Uweeeh! Uweeeh!"

"What now?" Sun asked, covering her ears.

"She needs to burp." I said, putting Flower's head over my shoulder. Then, I lightly patted her back. A bit after that, she stopped crying and burped. "See?"

"You know a lot about babies." Apple said, amazed by my motherly skills.

"Guess so."

"I have one question." Star started, calling our attention. "What will you do with her? I mean, she can't live here. You're teenagers."

"What if we put her to adoption?" Apple asked, with a bit of sadness in his tone.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't want her to go to some random family!"

"Ma-Ma!" The cute filly began to wave her arms, smiling at me.

"C'mon! She's so cute."

"Do you have any idea the fortune a baby can take away?" Sun asked, in her emotionless tone.

"Ok, you have a point there. But who the hell do we know that is used to babies and that money isn't a real problem?" I asked, starting a brainstorm. Sun and Star, after thinking a bit, snapped, and looked at each other, smiling maliciously.

_At Black Bolt's house:_

Ding-Dong!

"Coming!" Black Bolt opened the door, finding her older sisters and me, holding a basket with Flower inside it, smiling widely. "What's the matter?"

"Give her to your parents." I said, handing her the basket.

"Wait, WHAT?"

"C'mon, it won't be a problem. Now, we have to go." I said, holding Star and Sun's shoulders. Before Bolt could talk again, I flew away, clutching everybody's hooves and got us out of there.

_Bolt's POV:_

My best friends just ditched me with a baby. What could happen now?

"Mom! Bad news." I said, closing the door behind me.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Sweet Tune came out of the kitchen and smiled sweetly at me. I guess all mother are naturally sweet.

"Daisy Dreams, Sun Ray and Star Blaze gave me this baby and ran away."

"Uh? A baby?"

"Yup. Someone left this baby in front of Applecider and Daisy Dreams's apartment. But of everypony in Equestria, in the world they gave her to me."

"Bolty darling, you know that a baby can take a lot of time and money, and teenage Pegasi can't have those two. Poor Sun and Star probably wanted to leave this cute little baby with Soarin and I."

"Great, another sibling." I said, in a sarcastic tone of voice, looking away.

_About 20 minutes later:_

"Don't touch that!" I almost threw myself against Flower, stopping her from touching the scissors.

"Gu?"

"No, no, no! Don't touch the scissors!"

"Ga!"

"Uh? What are you…?" Flower quickly ran towards a desk and tried to climb it. "No! Don't climb!"

"Ga?" Her eyes began to water. I covered my ears, already knowing what was going to happen. "Uweeeeeh!"

"You need help?" Colour Crayon arrived, picking up her burgundy red boots with one arm and Flower in the other arm. She began to wave her hooves singing a lullaby, trying to put Flower asleep. Surprisingly, it worked.

"How did you do that?" I asked, surprised by the result. "And you completely appeared out of nowhere."

"I don't know. I had to get my boots, I left them inside. I did what it seemed natural."

"Well, I hope you can do that again. I invited Opalite and Midnight today, and a baby crying at high pitches is something I don't really want."

Ding-Dong

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's us. Opalite and Midnight." I opened the door, letting them in.

"Why is that baby here?" Midnight asked, noticing that the baby Daisy and Applecider had was in my house.

"What a cute baby!" Opalite yelped excitedly.

"You want to hold her?" Colour handed the filly to Opalite.

"Ohhhh… She's so cute!"

"Well, let's see where this leads to." I said, hoping that a baby in the house wouldn't take too much trouble. Boy, was I wrong.

_Monday morning, at school:_

"Yawwwwn…"

"Whoa… what happened to you, Bolt?" Mist asked, noticing my long yawn, and my eyes similar to a corpse's eyeballs.

"Yeah, you look kind of tired," Comet observed.

Colour glared at him. "Like that isn't obvious, Mr Captain Observing."

"New sibling. A baby. I couldn't be in peace at all." I said, in a grumpy tone, for not having enough sleep. "The question is, how will I pay revenge on Sun and Star for ditching me with a baby?"

Talking about that…

_Normal POV:_

At Sun and Star's school:

"Students, we have a new classmate from today-on. Please come in, Button Mash."

Sun and Star, both bored out of their minds, were called by the attention of the cute dark yellow colt with amber eyes. He had spiky bark brown hair, a bit more lighter and browner than his coat. He had a little checked cape, and inside the cape you could see a Joyboy 2.0.

"You can sit down on the empty seat next to Sun and Star."

"Thank you." Button said, walking towards Sun Ray and Star Blaze. The twins were simply staring at him, blushing slightly.

**Well, it seems that the best way of getting rid of a problem is ditching it, by giving it to one of your best friends. But, it seems that a new character has arrived. And, FYI, it's a teenage Button Mash.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please) and favourite ~ Bolt out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Date

_**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**_

_**Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute?!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?**_

**This is what happens when you take two girls to the same date. Also, I update every two days now, since my schedule permits it due to school But hey here's a new chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Button and the Double Date**

_Normal POV:_

_At Sun Ray and Star Blaze's School:_

"He's kinda cute." Star whispered in Sun's ears, referring to Button Mash, the new student.

"I agree." Sun agreed, nodding. Button overheard what they said, and smirked.

"Hello." Button said, breaking the silence.

"Hi. I'm Star Blaze and this is Sun Ray."

"Are you sisters, by any chance?"

"Well," Sun said, scratching the back of her head.

"What do you mean?"

"We explain it after class." Star said, trying to delay the conversation a bit.

_After class:_

"So… you're sisters or not?" Button asked, since they stopped the talk in the middle of the class.

"We're sisters, but you may find the fact that one of the Wonderbolts is our dad weird," Star finally answered the question.

"Whenever ponies ask, we try to delay the question." Sun specified.

"Who is it?" Button narrowed his eyes, not believing.

"It's Soarin, you know, best friend of Spitfire." Star answered and Button stared at them with a look of confusion mixed with amazement.

"Wait… what?"

"Why does everybody has that face when we explain this?" Sun asked, not really comprehending why.

"Well, it is kind of… unusual." Button answered, sweatdropping a bit.

"Well, we have a younger sister in the same situation – Black Bolt. She goes to Cloudsdale Highschool." Star added. He laughed.

"Haha. Seriously?"

"Yup. Not kidding." Sun answered, with an emotionless tone. Button sweatdropped, wishing that he didn't laughed at all.

"By the way…" The twins caught his attention. "You want to go for a walk after class with me?" When they noticed they said the same thing, they glared at each other.

"Well… That was unexpected…" Sun and Star looked at Button, who had an embarrassed look in his face. Then, an idea hit him smack dab in the face. "We can all go."

"Really?!" The twins asked in unison, quite astonished.

"Yeah… Why not?" Button asked with a silly smile.

"Ok." Sun and Star said in unison again.

"Haha. You two like to say stuff together." Button noticed.

"Not usually- WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "Priceless."

"What is that supposed to mean? FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" Sun and Star glared at each other.

"That right there. That's what I mean." He winked. "Hahah."

_Did he just wink at me?_ Sun and Star thought of the same thing, blushing.

"I think the next class is about to begin." Button awkwardly smiled, breaking their blush.

"Let's go. We can't be late. Professor Luna might be all smiley but when pissed off…" Star explained, hesitating in the end.

"You don't want to know the result." Sun added, creating a bit of mystery in the air.

"Is it that bad?"

"The last time she was angry, she almost made the whole class drown in a mini tsunami." Sun revealed, making fear enter Button's brain.

"We better hurry up then." He said, dashing to the school pool, followed by the two mares.

The day was fast, and it was time for the date:

"So you girls still want to go on the walk?"

"Yeah." They answered, glaring at each other again, sick of repeating each other.

"Where do you want to go?" Button asked, breaking the glare of the sisters.

"What about the mall?" Star asked. Sun nodded in agreement.

"The mall it is. Well, I'm kind of new in town… so you two could probably show me around?"

"Sure!" Star and Sun said in unison.

"Ok, now that's just adorable. That's like the tenth time you two say something together."

"It doesn't happen very usually." Star said, wondering why the hell it was happening.

"Then how come it happened a lot today?"

"Don't know… Coincidence?" Sun asked, wondering that out loud herself.

"I see… Well, let's get going to the mall." Button said, making Sun and Star lead the way. The mall wasn't that far from the school, so they didn't took long to arrive at the mall. Button approached the door and opened it.

"Mares first."

"Thank you." Sun and Star said, passing through the door. When Button turned around, they glared at each other.

"Wow. This place is cool." Button observed, amazed by the size of the mall. It had everything: clothing shops, game stores, cinema theatre, restaurants, coffee shops, etc…

"It has a lot of stores. Let's go to that one!" Star said, pointing to a store called Rarity's Boutique.

"I wanna see if they have any nice scarfs." Button said, entering the store with Sun and Star.

"Cool! New skirts!" Sun said, excited for seeing the brand new skirts.

"Don't you wear the exact same skirt every day?" Sun said to Star with a knowing smirk, making Star feel furious.

"But I have to admit, it looks great on you." Button smiled at Star, making her calm down and blush madly.

"Thank you…" Star said, closing her eyes, tilting her head towards the floor. Sun was feeling a bit jealous, seeing how Button was complementing Star.

"No prob." He winked. "Oh! There're the scarfs. I'm going to check 'em out." Button said, excitedly moving towards the scarf section.

"Grr…" Sun growled.

"Why are you like that? Because you know I'm the one who's winning?" Star asked, with an annoying smirk on her face.

"Shut up…" Sun said, looking away. Button came back, with a blue scarf with white clear stripes on it around his neck. "That one looks nice on you."

"Thanks. By the way, I found a skirt that would look legendary on you." He said to Sun, pointing towards a skirt of pink silk.

Sun looked at the skirt and picked it up, entering the changing room. She got out of the changing room, looking beautiful with the skirt on.

Button smiled at her, but Star glared at her a bit.

_Now who's winning? _ Sun thought to herself, but Star caught the message. "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous. I'll give it to you." Button answered, with a silly face. Sun blushed and thanked him, waving her hoof like a true aristomare.

"How come I don't get a gift?" Star asked lowering her head, her voice in a sad tone.

_Crap! _Button remembered Star and mentally facehooved. "I'll buy you something too. Don't be jealous. I'll help you out."

"Thanks." She said, starting to search for something she would like. "But won't that be… expensive?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be more than happy to give it to you." Button said, as Star found a perfect pair of black shoes.

"Here. I put some extra stuff in the bags." Star saw in her bag the pair of shoes and a couple of dark blue maneclips, as for Sun, was the skirt he offered, with purple maneclips.

"Thanks…" Star and Sun said in unison, with a Fluttershy smile. After paying and leaving the store, Star went to the bathroom, and Button and Sun waited for her, near the bathroom, alone.

"Button Mash, it's strange." This called his attention. "You went out with two mares at the same time, but still managed to… treat them equally. How come?"

"Well… I'm going to be honest here… I like both of you. You were the first to talk to me in school. Made me feel accepted. I appreciate that." Button explained, smiling. Sun loved the smile he was making, and blushed a bit.

"But… If you had to choose which one-"

"What are you talking about?" Star asked, coming out of the bathroom, cleaning her hooves of the water of the sink with her handkerchief. Sun looked away, and Button understood that Sun didn't really want to talk about what happened.

"I think pink is a cool colour. Let's leave it at that. We were discussing colours while we waited for you, Star Blaze." Button answered, making Sun blush. He lied to Star so they wouldn't touch the previous matter.

"_Pink? Sun normally uses purple clothes… Does he like her more than me?" _Star thought, associating purple with pink.

"Let's go home. I think it's getting late already." Sun said, noticing Celestia's beautiful orange sun lowering, making it seem more beautiful.

"Well, late? Not really… it's only 6 PM." Button said frowning, looking at the digital clock of a restaurant.

"Then where next?" Star asked.

"Anywhere special in your mind, Button Mash?" Sun added.

"Well, wherever you want to go."

"I know!" Star brightly said, calling their attention, "How about a walk?"

"A nice walk near the river is always good." Sun smiled cutely, making Button blush crimson. She laughed, and Star shot daggers at her eyes mentally.

"Near the river it is. Lead the way." They left the mall and reached the river, which was actually near the mall. Button walked in-between the twin Pegasi, so he could be near both of them. "Nice view…"

"It is, isn't it?" Sun Ray asked, amazed by the view of the clear river reflecting the sun.

"It's beautiful during the sunset…" Star Blaze answered.

_Looks like it's the only thing we agree on right now… _Sunand Star thought with a mental hug to each other.

"Which is in about fifteen minutes." Button added, pulling out his Joyboy camera app to take a photo. _I can see both like me… but…Sun's the one for me…I think._

_Has he noticed that I like him? _Sun and Star thought, blushing slightly.

"Look, it's starting…" Button said, pointing towards the sun, finally setting. Both Sun and Star smiled widely, thinking that it was simply beautiful. "I haven't seen anything like THIS sunset… Thank Celestia I moved."

"Didn't you have many friends before?" Star asked.

"Well… No… You see… The school where I were before I moved was a private school in Trottingham so everypony was all "oh-you're-too-weird-to-be-our-friend-". I couldn't relate to those ponies… Not even if I tried…" Button explained, feeling grateful for moving away to Cloudsdale.

"Here everyone is nice." Sun shrugged, making Button turn to her. "I doubt you'll have any problem with them." She smiled.

"I heard about those schools, and they are nothing like ours." Star added, shrugging too.

"Photo!" Sun and Star got into a photo huddle, and Button set up the 5 second timer. Jumping in, the three ponies yelled "ELEMENT!"

"But I got you two." Sun and Star blushed, turning to the young earth pony, who was looking to the river. "And you're probably the best friends I could ever ask."

"Really? Thanks…" they both blushed madly.

Button regretted from ever saying these words, but… "There you go again. Synchronized speech."

_He can be cute, but he ruined the moment. _ Sun and Star's blush broke, and they made an angry expression. Then, they slapped Button's face at the same time and turned away. Button had two red hoof-marks on both cheeks.

_How could I focus on one? They're both here. I had to do something._ Button thought, rubbing his face, trying to recover from the pain. "Ow… what was that for?"

"Never min." Star angrily murmured.

"Forget about it." Sun added, also in a low tone.

"Umm… Did I say something I shouldn't?"

"More or less- STAR BLAZE/SUN RAY, WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!"

"You see?" he chuckled. "It's priceless."

"What did you say?" The twins asked aggressively in unison, turning to Button, with a threatening tone of voice, making him gulp.

"Uhhh… nothing!" he said, looking away.

"Well," Star started. "It's getting late. Celestia's sunset doesn't last forever, it's Luna's turn for her moon. And we don't want that Nightmare Moon thing happening again. The teach already taught us about it."

"Maybe it's the best." Button agreed. "Well, see you tomorrow." _Hm… I like both of them… both attract me… GAH! I have to sleep over this…_

**And, as everyone in their lives has suffered, poor Button Mash had begun to suffer a strong dilemma: Sun Ray or Star Blaze?**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please) and favourite ~ Bolt out!**The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	7. Chapter 7: What Happened?

_**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**_

_**Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute?!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and(shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story .. right?**_

**It's the catchphrase for this chapter - Also, I accept new OCs. **

**Chapter 7: What Happened?**

_Black Bolt's POV:_

_Bolt's School:_

"Alright students, take out your books." Professor Luna said, writing down something on the board. I have to admit, she sometimes creeps me out more than Mr Hawkeye.

"Umm… Which page shall we open them?" Comet asked, not really knowing what to do next.

"Start reading at page one. Finish when you reach page 216." Everyone became surrounded by an emo wave. I was no exception.

"The whole book? You're kidding!" My young friend Moka said, raising her voice a bit.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!" Luna yelled in her Royal Canterlot Voice, making everyone scared… I mean, even more. "Now, how will your detention be like."

I hate when she does that. Every time she has to enter her "deeper thought", she twists her head to almost 180 degrees. I always got the chills… and I'm not even supposed to have those!

The class was slow… Except for Fight Squad. He was always picking on Midnight Sparkle and Snowy Smile, the ones in front of them.

Both Snowy and Midnight are the shorties of the class, so it's hard for them to fight back. Even Leopard Stripe and Buckshot thought that Fight was being too rude, even being his best friends.

At the break:

"Finally, class is over!" I said out loud, biting down on my Special Super Duper Pinkie Pie Ice Cream.

"Won't you get sick from all those Ice Creams?" Mist laughed, noticing that always he had an ice cream on hold to bite with me.

"Nah, I'm fine." I answered, enjoying my ice cream. Then, Colour Crayon, Applecider, Daisy Dreams and Comet Strike joined us. "I don't like Professor Luna at all. I mean, I don't hate her, but she…"

"Creeps the chills out of you." Colour guessed. I nodded, saying that she was right.

"Hey, tomorrow's a day off, so we thought it would be cool to throw out a party. What do you think?" Gardevoir asked. I thought that it was good idea. The year started some time ago, and a party would be cool. Besides, Leopard Stripe, Opalite and the others were still kind of new, and they probably would get along with everybody in a party. We just need to be sure about our parents.

Answer: they let us go. I even told Star Blaze and Sun Ray, so they would come too. Though, I was worried. What about Daisy and Apple's neighbors?

"They all went to some sort of trip. Basically, the building is empty." Daisy answered, drinking a bit of some new juice she found at the mall. Almost the entire class was there. The only ones missing were Fight Squad (no one invited him), and Comet, who was a bit late.

"Hi guys." Sun and Star said, entering the apartment.

"Hi. Didn't you say you wanted to bring anyone?" Colour asked, drinking a soda too.

"Button Mash is sick. He couldn't come." Star answered, dashing to the snack table. She did seem upset. Sun had the same face, but didn't dash to the snack table… she dashed to the drinks table. She mixed two types of drinks and shared it with all of us. IT was very good… Very intense…

I woke up on the apartments couch, vision blurry. The apartment wasn't destroyed… it was even tied up. Everything on its place. Well, a bit dirty here and there, but nothing radical.

The strange thing was that I couldn't remember last night. I looked out and saw Applecider, sleeping in the middle of the floor with a silly face, with a cup on his right hand. I couldn't resist to take a pic of him with my cellphone.

"Daisy…" he smiled by saying her name in his sleep. I thought it was cute, but I had to wake him up.

"Yo, Apples. Wake up." I said, getting off the sofa, but I fell, because of my sprained hoof. "Ouch… crap. APPLECIDER!" I tried to shout, but he wouldn't wake up. Maybe it was a wild night. "Daisy Dreams has a present for you."

"Where? What is it?" He immediately woke up. It made me laugh, but then he became completely conscious. "Black Bolt? What happened?"

"That's what I was hoping for you to answer. I can't remember a thing."

"Let me…" Applecider approached the juice boxes and leaped back in half anger, half shock. "THE EQUESTRIA?! SOMEONE SWITCHED THE DRINKS WITH ALCOHOL!"

"Then we should thank Flash Sentry for mixing the drinks. C'mon, let's find the others." We started by searching through the apartment, first in the bathroom.

"Anyone there?" Applecider asked, opening the door. At first, we didn't see anyone, but then we looked in the bathtub, and saw Daisy sleeping in there, with the bath curtain covering her. "Umm… Daisy?"

"Uh?" Daisy asked. She was waking up with a frown on her face. "Applecider? Bolt? What happened?"

"We were sort of hoping you could answer that." I said. "We can't remember a thing of what happened last night."

"Then we're three… Uh?" She asked, sitting up, holding the curtain. "Why am I naked?" Applecider almost had a nosebleed. I laughed seeing him holding it up.

"Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai, Sore ni tsuite kangaete inai..." Applecider whispered, scolding himself. Daisy wrapped tighter the curtain so it wouldn't fall and stood up.

"Why are you here? It wasn't a sleepover." Daisy asked, though, we already had stated that we didn't know. We decided to go to Apple's bedroom, to see who we would find.

Turns out there were Comet, Mist and Leopard, sleeping: Comet was on the bed, Mist on the desk chair, and Leopard in the middle of the floor.

"Wake up!" I yelled, making them wake up almost immediately.

"What's the rampage all about?" Leopard asked, holding his head, like if it was about to drop. What was funny was that his mane had turned red. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit when I noticed it.

"What happened last night?" Comet asked, in the same situation as us. "And why is Applecider's tongue blue?"

"Oh. Side-effect." Apple explained, confirming it with a little mirror which belonged to Daisy.

Then, we went to her room, finding Colour on the floor, Opalite and Wolfclaw on bed, both fully dressed. Colour had her face painted in white, with a black star on the right side of the face.

We looked through the window and spotted Applecider's sister Applebloom and Scootaloo sleeping on the fire-escape stairs, with Buckshot between them.

_At the living room, after waking up and reuniting everypony:_

"Ok, does anypony remember what happened last night?" I asked, but everypony had the same exact answer.

"No."

"Then, we have many questions to answer: why was Daisy Dreams sleeping naked in the bathroom? Why is Colour Crayon's face painted? Why is Leopard Stripe's mane red? Why is my ankle sprained? Why was everypony here sleeping besides most of our classmates? And why do I have this feeling that something's off in this scenario?"

"That's because Midnight Sparkle's missing." Buckshot said, making us realize that Midnight of all ponies was missing.

"And where's Moka?" Colour asked, also noticing that Moka was missing.

"She's right here." Star said, followed by Moka and Sun.

"You know where Midnight is?" They all nodded no. "Than do any of you know what happened last night?" Same answer.

"This beep just got real." Comet said, taking out some sunglasses he had. And he really did say beep, not some sort of swear.

"Let's start searching. Daisy, put on some clothes. Mist Rocker, take pics for us to know what questions to ask." He became quite excited with that. "I'm going out for a moment."

After five minutes:

"It seems our parents agreed in transforming the party in a sleepover. That explains why we were sleeping here."

"Then let's go fresh up," Daisy said, in her usual outfit. "Let's go get some drinks to wake up, like cappuccinos. Black Bolt, Mist, Applecider and me will go get the drinks. The rest, well, take the paint off face and hair."

She was mainly referring to Leopard and Colour, though, Buckshot had a couple of lipstick prints on his neck and cheeks, but nothing on his mouth. This was surprising, him being a nerdy pony and all.

_At the mall's café:_

We received the strangest greeting ever from everyone. "THE GENTLECOLT!"

"Umm… Let's not ask about it." I said, still feeling quite a strong headache.

"Oh no… forgot the wallet." Daisy said, checking her pockets.

"Let me pay. I brought mine." Mist said, searching his pocket.

"Why did you bring your wallet to a party?" Applecider asked, not understanding Mist.

"I forgot to switch pants at home. Let's see how much we can buy with… 1000000¥!" We stared at the great amount of money Mist had. His wallet was filled with many, MANY notes and multiple coins.

"Wait… Check your pockets!" I said, making everyone check their pockets, to see if we had more clues.

"I have… my watch and a lollipop. Don't know where the lollipop came from." Mist shrugged, showing the red lollipop.

"I got… a lipstick which isn't mine and a bill from this café. Apparently I drank a Frappuccino in the middle of the night." Daisy answered, showing her possessions.

"I got a melted chocolate… at least I hope its chocolate… And a bill from the hospital." Applecider said. Then, some random kid gave Applecider a top hat and then ran away. "We really need to know what happened last night."

"Let's get to the apartment." Mist said, leading the way back. When we got back, everyone already had their face washed. We were still worried about Midnight, but we didn't wait to say "Check your pockets!"

Colour had an ice cream stick in her pocket, Comet had a sock, and Sun and Star both had a spoon, Star's silver and Sun's gold.

Leopard Stripe, Opalite, Wolfclaw, Moka and Sun and Star went home, wanting to know if they spread anything from last night.

Buckshot, Applebloom and Scootaloo went to check the café, while we went to check the hospital. The hospital turned out to be closed, because "somepony" destroyed the halls, according to the receptionist, one Berry Punch.

Well, they were just a bit messy, while there was a cart at the end of them. Good Cadence there weren't any security cameras. What were we thinking? We ended up almost giving up, but when we sat down on Applecider's couch and checked my phone.

"Whoa!"

"What?" Colour asked.

"My phone has at least 50 messages of Midnight's phone."

"Why didn't you notice before?" Applecider yelled, clearly irritated.

"I was kind of seeing all foggy. The last message says "Goin' 2 make laundry"."

"To the laundry room at the basement!" Comet said, blasting off down the apartment, dashing downstairs, with us following him. We then found Midnight sleeping against a laundry machine. Of course, I took a little while longer, because of my sprained ankle.

"Midnight, wake up."

"Uh? Is it morning already? Well, I guess I overslept, because of last night."

"Wait. You remember last night?" Mist asked, quite astonished. We all were.

"Yeah. You wanna hear it?"

Obviously, yes. We went to the apartment and Midnight sat down on the armchair, while the rest of us sat down on the couch.

"It all started when most of our colleagues left. You were all crazy bananas, and since I didn't drink that mix, I remember every single thing. First, our little friend Black Bolt," she smirked pointing, "she tried to dance on the table with only one hoof and blind."

"That explains my sprained ankle."

"Exactly. Then, you accidently hit Colour Crayon and she hit her head, making her faint. Then, somehow, Applecider's mare Daisy wanted a drink, so almost everyone dashed to the mall. I followed you, and the only ones remaining here were Buckshot and the two."

"Then who painted my face were those three."

"Actually only Applebloom and Scootaloo had brushes when I came in. Poor Buckshot was cleaning, even with the drunken bananas effect. The guys, plus Fight Squad because he was conviently passing by, went to the hospital to make cart races, while I went to see Bolt's twin sisters Sun Ray and Star Blaze yelling at the phone, talking to some colleague of them before I went to the laundry. I cut their phones before they would do anything they would regret. Apples then banged his head by accident against the door, when the others rushed in here, while Applebloom and Scootaloo over here started kissing Buckshot like if they were images of a mirror. Which kind of contradicted his stereotypical nerdy self."

"That explains why they were at the fire-escape stairs, and why I was in the middle of the floor." Catching on, I pictured a pretty bad scenario. Celestia, this sleepover must of been the mother of all hangovers.

"Yup. Then, Comet Strike and Applecider officially made a bet. If Daisy Dreams would sleep in the bathtub completely naked and not catch a cold, she would win a lollipop, a chocolate, and a lipstick he stole from the mall."

"Why the hell would I accept that bet?"

"Because… well, you were all crazy, so… I still don't know why you asked me all this, Comet spent the whole night taking photos with his cell."

"Wait, what?" He asked, checking his phone. "Whoa… the memory is almost full. Whoa… Wait, before we see all this, why did they guys at the mall said "the gentlecolt", why I had tons of money in my wallet, and why did you went make laundry?"

"Daisy first refused the bet, so Comet spilled a bit of food on it, and I went to clean it, but slipped and fell. The gentleman was because Applecider made a contraption by accident, which ended up on you getting a top hat on your head. About the money, Comet made some sort of dancing act, and everypony threw out hundreds of thousands of bits to us. Now, shall we see the photos?"

However, someponies were watching the group, laughing.

"This is perfect," Gemstone Canyon hugged Flash with a smile. "Everything is going to plan."

"Gem, we will have everything we ever wanted. I will have Bolt, you will have your share of colts, we both will be popular. Popular is everything to me, Gem."

He suddenly grabbed a shrieking Gemstone by the neck. "Any complications, and you're dead as Discord."

"Yes, Flash." She squeaked.

**Well, what did you thought of it? I hope you like it, because, well, I didn't had anything for this chapter that was completely planned besides this XD**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), favourite ~ Bolt out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Last Day of Summer

**C'mon, the last day of summer's gotta be awesome for Black Bolt and the gang!**

**Bolt: ^_^ You went too far with our swimsuits. Didn't she, Colour?**

**Colour: I'm going to beat the crap out of you BB123 once this is done! :O**

**Me: RUN AWAY! **

**Chapter 8 – Last Day of Summer**

_Black Bolt's POV:_

_Bolt's School:_

"Fight Squad, answer the question!" Another victim of Mr Hawkeye's was targeted. Fight Squad was caught writing some sort of ticket. But that's what he said; I saw that Gemstone Canyon was the one who wrote it. "If you don't remember the question, it was "Which attacks have a high critical hit ratio?"."

"Umm… Umm… Uhh…" Fight Squad was blank. Applecider irritatedly wrote down some answers, wrapped the paper into a ball and threw it against Fight Squad's head from the back. Fight Squad glared at Applecider, but then unwrapped the paper and began reading it. "Shadow Blaze…" Fight Squad didn't really understood Applecider's handwriting, due to being quite small, and he misread it. "Sh-Shadow Ball."

"Wrong!" Mr Hawkeye yelled, interrupting Fight Squad. "I think you mean Shadow Claw. As punishment, you'll get an extra homework. A five-page assignment about "Shadow Claw"."

"A whole assignment for a single attack?!" Fight asked, half protesting, standing up.

"SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE A 10 PAGE ASSIGNMENT!"

I almost shut my ears with that scream. And by what Gemstone murmured next, we learned that our griffon teacher also has good hearing.

"Guys in their 40s shouldn't yell so loud."

"I'M ONLY 28 YEARS OLD!"

I almost passed out with that. I decided to try forgetting the echo of sensei's voice and started drawing the class. Now that I think, I haven't explained how we are positioned in the classroom. It's basically like this:

Silver Blade-Buckshot-Comet Strike Black Bolt-Colour Crayon Mist Rocker-Flash Sentry

Snowy Smile-Midnight Sparkle Fight Squad-Opalite -Leopard Stripe

Applecider-Daisy Dreams Gemstone Canyon-Opalite

Outside class:

"Sorry about that before, Fight Squad." Applecider said, sweatdropping, swapping some books with the ones he had on his locker.

"No sweat. Plus, it's just an assignment. I can copy-paste a couple of things from the net." Fight Squad grinned with sharp-teeth.

"I don't know if you know this, but Mr Hawkeye is an expert in spotting copy-pastes." Daisy informed, sweatdropping, making Fight snap into a shocked look.

"I'm doomed…"

"You need to clear things off." Snowy said, smiling. "Let's go to the beach. This Saturday is the last day of Summer, so it would be cool making a trip to a nearby beach. After all, I haven't gone to the beach since midterms of July."

"That's actually… a good idea." I said, with my ears pointing towards the air in enthusiasm.

"Then who will go?" Colour asked, in doubts.

"Well… So everyone is going right?" Opalite said, adding up in her mind.

"Can we ask Bolt's sisters to come too?" Colour asked, curious.

"Of course. The more the merrier!"

We went home and started packing for Saturday. It was Thursday, so, just one day to go! Friday was kind of fast, now that I think of. But let's make a leap!

Saturday, at the nearby beach:

Colour and I were walking through the road to the beach. It wasn't far away, but we had to walk quite a bit to reach it. I was wearing a black and white checker bikini, but I had a long grey skirt over the second piece, while Colour was wearing a two-piece rainbow bikini and she was wearing a long white skirt over the second piece.

"Look! It's Midnight." Colour said, pointing towards Midnight, who was just a bit up ahead, wearing a one-piece brown bikini, with a red star on the centre and two horizontal yellow stripes. She had a little bag, just like us, but she was responsible for food and drinks.

"Hi girls." Midnight said, waving back at us. "You came early."

"You also came early." Colour noticed, looking into her watch, noticing that it was still 9AM.

"Morning, ponies." We turned around, seeing Applecider approach us. He was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks, with white stripes on the sides. He was carrying some chairs and little bag with his things.

"Hi Applecider. Where's Daisy Dreams?" Colour cocked her head to one side, noticing she couldn't see Daisy near the area.

"She went to buy a pair of sunglasses for me."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"To tell you the truth…"

"Good morning." Daisy said, appearing from behind Apples. She was wearing a "tight" aqua one piece with a white dolphin headband. When Applecider looked at her, he held his nose.

"K, thanks for the sunglasses!" he quickly drew the sunglasses from her hand and put them on. Colour, Midnight and I started wondering why he did that.

"What's with him?" Midnight asked Daisy Dreams, to get a straight answer.

"I don't know. He's been like this ever since I put on the bikini." We immediately knew what it was. Applecider looked at us and a string of blood fell down his nose.

"Help!" Applecider whispered.

"Well, let's go. The rest of the group must be already waiting. Daisy Dreams turned around and started walking, on the way to the beach. Applecider turned around too, but when he saw Daisy Dreams' way of walking, which he considered "seductive", he got another nosebleed.

"Help. I can't look at Daisy Dreams without getting a nosebleed." Applecider whispered, cleaning the blood off his nose. We couldn't help but to laugh when he turned around again and received another nosebleed.

At the beach:

"Oh look! The rest of them already arrived." Colour noticed, reaching the soft white sand. We then approached Mist and the others, who were preparing the towels and parasols. Mist was wearing only his sunglasses and dark olive swimming trucks, but Leopard and Fight were wearing their usual clothes for no apparent reason. Shouldn't they wear a swimsuit? Either way…

Comet was wearing blue swimming trucks with red spikes on the side, Opalite was wearing a yellow one piece bikini, and Flash was wearing red trunks with blue stars, kind of like the United Unicorns sign.

"The only ones that haven't arrived yet are Star Blaze and Sun Ray, my sisters," I started looking around. "They must be here SOMEWHERE."

"We're here." Star said laughing, right behind us. We turned around to see them, finding them in bikinis. Sun was wearing a one-piece purple one, while Star was wearing a two-piece black one, with some marks shaped like a moon.

"Hi sis. Now we can start this day." I said, smiling, anxious to start the last day of summer.

The girls and I sat down on the beach-chairs for sunbathing, while most of the guys entered the water. The only ones that weren't doing anything were Leopard and Fight, who were sitting down on the sand.

"Hey, Applecider, want to make a race?" Fight Squad asked, wanting competition.

"How do you swim with those wings?" Applecider asked, not seeing how Fight Squad, much less with his huge black cape would swim in the rainbows.

"Don't worry about that. Let's go!" he answered, anxious. Applecider simply nodded and started warming up for the race. Mist was the referee for the race, and Comet was chosen as the one to start it.

"Ok, it's about 15 meters of swimming. You can swim as you wish. Prepared?" Comet asked, about to start the race.

"Bring it on!" Fight Squad yelled and Applecider nodded.

"Go!"

Applecider and Fight Squad dashed through the water with such speed, swimming crawl, that they even seemed blurry. Both of them seemed completely tied, until… Well, as a lesson, don't be like Applecider. In the last couple of meters, Applecider accidently glanced at Daisy Dreams sunbathing, at the moment he was going to breath. He received a small nosebleed, but it was enough to delay him. Fight Squad ended up winning.

"Damn nosebleed." Applecider whispered, looking away, cleaning off the blood.

"Hey, girls!" Mist called. "Wanna come into the water? The temperature's great!"

"Ok." I said, standing up. I picked up the beach ball and ran up to the water. I threw the ball at them and entered the water. "Wanna play?"

"Let's do this." Flash said, hitting the ball, sending it with a zoom towards Mist. A bit after that, Daisy and Colour entered the water, but Daisy was using a pink buoy.

"Why the buoy?" Colour asked Daisy, trying to hold back streams of laughter.

"I'm a bit shorter than anyone and never really learned how to swim." Daisy answered directly, with her emotionless face. Colour sweatdropped due to Daisy's sudden emotionless face.

"Your turn, Colour!" I said, passing the beach ball to her. Colour swung her arms (a volleyball classic move, I can't remember its name), passing the ball to Mist. Applecider held his nose and tried the best NOT to get a nosebleed. It was ineffective. He fell backwards and started bleeding in a fountain effect. Everypony laughed, except for Colour and Daisy. Colour made a confused look, and Daisy continued emotionless.

A bit later, at lunch time:

"I brought a lot of food. Just ask and I'll give it." Gemstone said, opening the food box she brought with her double strike wing beat, which resembled a diamond gem. No wonder she's called Gemstone, I thought.

"Chips please." Colour and Daisy requested, smiling as usual. Gemstone passed her the packet of chips scowling.

"Just an apple for me." Applecider said, doing his best not to look at Daisy Dreams… so he wouldn't get another nosebleed.

"What do you have of ice cream?" I asked, wanting to taste an Ice Cream under the hot sun. Everyone had the same idea, and also wanted ice cream. Luckily for us, Gemstone had a lot of Ice Cream. After eating, we caught Fight Squad sleeping soundly. Silver Blade, who had just come couldn't resist to make a prank. I joined in, smiling a comedic villain smile as we planned. Leopard and Fight returned… with watermelons! Colour cut one of those and started delivering slices of it to everyone, to enjoy the wet sweet flavour of the fruit. When my friends looked again, Silver and I had buried Fight completely, with the exception of his head.

"Let's play a game!" Opalite suggested cheerfully. "What Suikawari?"

"Yes!" To the readers who don't know, Suikawari is a traditional Japanese game, which the objective is to smash a watermelon with a bat or small wood beam, blinded, and the one who's smashing it can only have the help from the others, giving directions. It is very similar to Piñata, in other words.

Opalite was the chosen one for the smashing. We blinded her with a fold, and gave her a small bat we found. We started yelling directions so she would go to the watermelon.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"North!"

"Right behind you!"

"15 steps away from you!"

Opalite reached the point of simply ignoring and started following her intuition. Bad idea.

"Uh…?" Fight Squad woke up, and found that his body was buried into the hot sand. When he looked up, blinded Opalite was right in front of him, ready to strike down, because she thought she found the watermelon. "Ah!"

-SMACK ON THE FACE!-

"I'm sorry, Fight Squad." Opalite apologized to Fight who was bleeding from his nose, with a band aid over it.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Guys!" Sun said, calling everyone. "Group shot!" prepared the camera and everyone shot a ridiculous pose for the photo. Leopard, Opalite and Fight had done bunny ears to Comet and Mist, who was pretending to kiss my cheek. Sun and Star had got swagger sunglasses out of nowhere and had posed with Flash and Silver, while Gemstone was pouting, Applecider, Daisy and Midnight behind her. The rest struck random poses as if they were in The Discord Shake.

-*click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click*-

"The best photo was photo number 7. Not counting Fight's glare and Midnight's emotionless face, everything seemed normal." I said, passing through the hilarious photos. Some of them even worth of going to Equestria Daily, mainly the last one, where Applecider, Flash, Silver, Comet, Mist, Fight and Leopard hung together as bros while I posed at the bottom of the photo.

"Midnight and Snow, why did you disappear all of a sudden?" Mist asked, looking at a photo where Sun and Star were fighting. Probably because of this new colt they had been fangirling over, something along the lines of Button.

"I went to the café. My friend went… training."

"Training? But this is supposed to be fun." Opalite said, half upset. Everyone went towards the water for one last bath. After Daisy almost drowning us after some bickering about her buoy, the sun began to set down. And we then left… I must admit, it was the best beach day ever.

**ATTENTION, DUELISTS! MY HAIR IS CALLING YOUR ATTENTION! Oops, wrong show. Either way… the next chapter is something I have planned for some time now. Don't miss it, and don't forget to review this chapter.**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), and favourite ~ Bolt out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Study Date- Wait, What?

**Sorry guys I haven't been on lately, my computer broke down.**

**Anyway I got a new OC, Coldheart, he is a stallion, from the guest Melon. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: The Study Date**

_Bolt's School:_

_Normal POV:_

"Ponies, open zi book and turn to page 66, the sstudy of mmagic," Coldheart opened his book with a sigh. He was an exchange stallion from Manehatten and he didn't know anypony, at all.

"Mr Script?" Cold raised his hoof with an awkward smile.

"Yess, Coldheart?" The teacher trotted over to Cold, narrowing his green eyes.

"May I have a partner?" The Pegasus awkwardly smiled to his classmates, and only one returned the smile. The Pegasus who returned the smile was a young gray mare with a rainbow mane and tail, with glistening blue eyes.

The mare raised her hoof. "Mr Script, can I sit next to the exchange student?"

"Yess, Colour Crayon," Mr Script smiled at her sweetly, but didn't return that smile to Coldheart.

Colour stood up, grabbing her books, and sat in the seat next to Coldheart.

"Hi! I'm Colour," she smiled at Cold. He didn't know whether to return the greeting, but his gut growled. He assumed this meant "yes, return the greeting".

"Hi. I'm Coldheart." He answered with a hint of sweetness.

"Well, Cold, you're really interesting! Want to be friends?" Colour offered a friendly hoof. He grinned back, and shook it.

"Hey, Bolt! Mist! This is our new friend Coldheart!"

Coldheart looked at the array of Pegasi and a white Griffon.

There was a gold Pegasus mare with a black and brown mane and tail, with oak brown eyes. Sitting next to her was a sonic red Pegasus colt with a crimson mane and tail, with blue eyes.

There was a green eyed orange Pegasus colt with a blonde mane and tail. Sitting next to him was a beautiful daisy purple Pegasus mare with blue eyes and a lilac mane and tail.

And then there was the champions of the battles.

Coldheart smiled and waved. "I'm Coldheart."

The gold mare smiled simultaneously with the daisy purple mare. "Hi! I'm Black Bolt, and this is Daisy Dreams."

One of the champions, a misty blue unicorn with orange eyes cocked her head to the side. "Hi. I'm Opalite."

Then all of the colts introduced themselves. Mist Rocker. Comet Strike. Wolfclaw. Fight Squad. Buckshot. Leopard Stripe. Applecider.

Coldheart felt right at home with the Pegasi, and kept speaking.

"I'm an exchange student," Cold smiled.

"Whoa!" Fight's eyes widened. "What part of Equestria are you from?"

"Manehatten," Cold replied, then wished he had not answered that question. Opalite winced.

"With all those earth ponies? Really? I'm too refined for that," Gemstone Canyon had just walked over, along with her popular posse.

"Hay! I'm related to "all those earth ponies"!" Applecider shot back with a dagger glare.

"Says the colt who nosebleeds at every perving picture he sees," Gemstone brushed back a stray strand of her gem blue mane.

Coldheart frowned. "Stop fighting, please."

"SHUT UP, NEWBIE!" Gemstone yelled at him.

Cold lost it at that and leaped onto Gemstone, furiously kicking her with his hind legs. "NO ONE *breath* SAYS SHUT UP *breath* TO COLDHEART!"

"YOU'RE JUST A STUPID EXCHANGE STUDENT FROM MANEHATTEN!" Gemstone gasped before leaping up and smashing Colour in the face, purposely earning the poor grey mare a large bruise on her face.

"Stop *cough* it *cough* please," Colour backed away slowly from the fight.

RING RING! RING RING!

"You're going to pay for this." Coldheart and Gemstone said under their breath, growling.

Coldheart turned to Colour. "Colour. You okay?"

"Kind of," She coughed.

The gold mare, who Cold assumed the name was Black Bolt, shrugged. "Colour, we're in the same class for Computer Studies. C'mon."

Bolt's gaze then turned to Coldheart. "If I'm not wrong, you come too. Correct?"

Cold simply nodded, then noticed they were already flying away.

"COME BACK!"  
_

"And class, that is how a Trojan Horse virus gets into your mobile system. I have signed permission for test phones to see how a hacker gets into your system, and you will need to partner up for this project." The young pink teacher wasn't her happy demeanour today. Her mane and tail was a dull pink, deflated. And safety pins were added poking the balloons in her cutie mark.

Coldheart looked around. Everypony had partnered up, even Colour and Bolt had.

The teacher looked around with eyes narrowed. "Any volunteers for the exchange student?"

Only one hoof was raised. It was the gold mare from earlier, known for him as Bolt.

"Ah, Bolt. Would you like to separate from your group of three?" The teacher asked, looking to and fro from Bolt to Cold.

He watched as Bolt pulled away from Gemstone and Colour and sat down next to him.

_She's so …_ Cold mentally smiled. _Cool._

"Hi." He was shaken from his thoughts. "Cold, right?"

_Act cold, cool._ "Yeah. Why?"

"Y'know," She fiddled with a stray strand of mane. "Just wanted to know your name."

_Celestia! She looks like she's about to cry_… "Hay, it's okay. I'm new too, y'know." He weakly laughed.

"Whoa, really? That's awesome!" Cold smiled, for real this time. Bolt had melted from shy to out going.

"Yeah, it keeps the "new pony" tradition goin'. When did you enrol in Cloudsdale High?" He laughed.

"Oh, about late February," Bolt answered with a signature smile and then giggled shortly. "You enrolled like, a few days ago, right?"

Cold nodded. And smiled.

For real.

Class had ended, everything was fine. Bolt had agreed for Cold to walk her home instead of going with her sisters Sun Ray and Star Blaze.

Star had pouted, sad. Sun had smirked and whispered something in her sister's ear, before they both hysterically started laughing.

"So, this is where you live?" Cold pointed down a cloudy lane, close to the Wonderbolts Camp.

"Yup," Bolt smiled, giggling. "Is this the part where you walk me down to my front door?"

"Yup," Cold had smiled back. "Um … Bolt?"

"Yeah?" She turned back at him with a smile.

"Have you ever … kissed somepony before?" Coldheart shyly turned away.

"Well … no. I'm a failure at the whole subject," Bolt's friendly smile turned into a dark frown. "I'm 16 and never been kissed."

Cold smirked and started dancing around Bolt singing 'Bolty's never been kissed, Bolty's never been kissed,'.

"Oh, shut up," She playfully punched his shoulder. "Celestia would kill you for manners if she was here."

"Well, we're here." The two Pegasi were at Bolt's front door, which was a nice light blue by the way.

"See you, Bolt!" Coldheart waved, flying away.

Black Bolt was smiling to herself, as she opened the door and entered her bedroom. Slumping down on the chair, she typed and clicked and soon she was at her local chatroom.

**BoltyWolty: Hi, guys :) **

**ColourCrayCray: Omigosh, BOLT! What took ya so long?**

**BoltyWolty: ;) Coldheart walked me home.**

**Opal: Really?!**

**BoltyWolty + ColourCrayCray: OPALITE? YOU'RE ON CHAT TOO?!**

**Opal: :S Yeah, my internet just got plugged in.**

**BoltyWolty: Sorry Colour, Opalite. Gotta go, Sweet's calling me for bed.**

**Opal + Colour: Awwww :( **

**BoltyWolty disconnected**

Bolt turned off the computer and threw a soft blanket over her body and wings, smiling as she closed her eyelids, and drifted off to sleep.

**Coldheart is ONLY a side character! No major events happen with him involved, and yes, BlackHeart is now Black Bolt + Coldheart's ship.**

Want a new character? Any ideas suggested? Review, favourite and read, ~ Bolt out!


	10. Chapter 10: Haunted Highschool (1 2)

**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**

**Summary: 16 year old Black Bolt ****is new to Cloudsdale Highschool. She meets Mist Rocker, a (cute!) teenage colt who loves to write and create songs and Colour Crayon, a spirited Pegasus mare. Will these three ponies survive the usual crushes, popular trouble, and (shudder) the Hearth's Warming Eve school dance? It's just another highschool story … right?**

**Hi! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! ALSO, I would like users to submit a female Pegasus/Griffon OC, because, there are too many colts. The chapter's concept is an old classic that never gets old. –NOTE: I try my hardest with this story unlike my others, so please give feedback!-**

**Chapter 10: The Seven Mysteries Of Cloudsdale High**

_Black Bolt's POV:_

_Bolt's School, at the roof:_

"Pass!" Applecider said, trying to get Mist Rocker to pass him the ball. The guys were playing basketball, since the last class wouldn't start in a while. Good thing the school put basketball hoops on the roof for was a simple 3-on-3 game: Mist, Comet Strike and Applecider against Fight Squad, Leopard and Coldheart.

They were tied, both teams on 21. The mares and I were watching, but some of us were busy. Wolfclaw was busy reading _The Pony Games_, Opalite was solving the math homework, Colour was still eating her Sashimi (not wanting to share), and I was polishing my hooves in a dark grey tone.

"Here!" Mist said, throwing the ball, hitting the ground, and bouncing at Applecider. He quickly caught it and threw it to the hoop, but missed. The ball went against me and I dropped the nail polish on it, dirtying it. Now the orange and black ball was orange, black, and with huge drops of dark grey.

"My nail polish!" I said with a sad face, seeing my expensive nail polish on the ground, already half-emptied. I managed to save rest, but the ground and the ball now had a new colour. "It cost me 4500 ¥!" (It's the same as 45 dollars)

"Sorry 'bout that, Bolt." Applecider apologized, sweatdropping. "But now, the basketball has a new style." He picked up the ball.

"Hey, Opal." Fight cocked his head to the side, calling an irritated Opalite. "You mind switching with me? I'm getting a bit tired to continue."

"Ok. I never played but seems simple." Opalite said, taking the ball from Mist's hooves, and entering the still field, as Fight sat down, sweating a bit.

"You begin, Opal." Coldheart quietly interrupted, going to his position. Leopard was the one trying to steal the ball from Opal, standing in front of her.

"You won't get past me!"

"Don't have to." She answered emotionless, as the ball became outlined in light blue and began to float, astonishing everypony a bit. The funny thing was that Colour sent the ball through the sky, aiming for the hoop, but missed, and the ball went flying through the sky… never to be seen again. Everypony, including myself, sweatdropped, and just got the hell out of there, since we didn't want trouble.

"We are so dead!" Once the group and I were back in the locker hallway, Coldheart slumped against the lockers, defeated. Applecider facepalmed, Colour majorly freaked out because there was no Sashimi left and Wolfclaw … just kept reading.

Our teacher from our last P.E. class, Ms. Rainbow Dash, was back in business, and she is the responsible one for the sports equipment, and she is a real punisher. With a bit of luck, she would never discover it. We left with such a rush that Mist forgot his sunglasses on the roof. Remember those sunglasses I mentioned? From Chapter 1!

**Everyone: BOLT!**

**Bolt: What?!**

**Daisy: The fourth wall, the fourth wall!**

**Bolt: Oops…**

**Applecider: You have to pay more attention in the future!**

**Leopard: If we break it too much, the author will use his personal squad to kick us out!**

**Bolt: Forgive me! Forgive me!**

**Coldheart: We could just deny it…**

**Fight: C'mon, what are you all afraid of?**

**Colour: … of that. *points at BlackBolt123, followed by Discord and the Changelings + Chrysalis***

**Chrysalis: Changelings, ATTACK!**

**Discord: Awwww, it was just getting interesting….**

**Colour: RUN!**

**BB123: Now that that is over… Bolt, continue! Or no payment this month!**

**Bolt: Yes BB…**

At night, Mist's POV:

Damn it! I had to walk back to school because I forgot my freaking glasses. The school is deserted… *sigh*… I went to the roof to the roof and quickly found my blade. But I noticed something very strange there… I looked to the hoop and noticed the ball next to it.

"Ms. Dash must have replaced it. But how did she know?" I went up to the ball and picked it up. I spun it to see it closely and almost freaked out by seeing the other side. I dropped the ball, scared as heck, and quickly got the hell out of there. I may have overreacted, but I flew home as fast as I could either way.

_The next day, at school, morning, before the first class began, Bolt's POV:_

"Hey, Mist! Finally you came." Cold smiled, waving at Mist Rocker, who had the face of somepony who didn't sleep at all.

"That's what she said." Fight Squad laughed, only attracting glares. He sweatdropped in regret.

"Bolt, you mind coming with me to the roof?" Mist asked, surprising me a bit. Not to mention everyone else.

"Sure." As soon as I answered, he grabbed my arm and ran up to the roof. I blushed a bit… The roof was the place most guys use for love confessions… but that was probably not the case. "Mist, why did you drag me here?"

"Look at this." Mist showed me the basketball. I didn't understand at all what he meant.

"What's the matter with the ball?"

"Look at the stain." He showed me the other side of the ball, showing the stain of nail polish from yesterday.

"Yes… You remember? Yesterday? Expensive nail polish?"

"But do you remember what happened next?"

"Yeah, Opal sent it… through the sky…" I now understood what he meant by that.

"No one but us knew about the ball, and it went flying through the sky."

"So… That means…"

"The ball came back on its own…" His sentence scared me a bit. How can a ball return on its own to the hoop? We took the ball with us and went back to the classroom.

"Just in time. What's with the basketball?" Fight Squad asked, as soon as Mist and I entered the classroom.

"Did any of you get the ball back from where only Celestia knows where?" Mist asked, showing the stain of the ball.

"No. Where did you find it?" Leopard asked, answering for everypony else too.

"Near the hoop." I answered.

"Impossible. You're saying the ball got back on its own?" Gemstone Canyon asked, taking the ball from Mist's hooves.

"Yeah, that's bull," Flash Sentry joined in, a bit of vagueness in his voice.

"I can't see any other way." Mist answered.

"Then let's make a test." Applecider said, taking the ball from Colour. "Let's put the ball near our desk. If it disappears during class and gets to the hoop, we panic. If not, we proceed with our lives normally with an unsolved mystery. Ok?" He asked. We all agreed to the plan.

Right after that, Mr Hawkeye entered the room. We sat down on our seats, in fear. We did as planned, and put the ball next to the table.

"Take out your notebooks. This lesson will be harder than the others." Mr Hawkeye was already exaggerating. Last lesson, we had to write a whole assignment just for Element Kick, Black Magic and Balloon Smile.

"Umm, Sensei."

"Yes, Miss Dreams?"

"I have to leave 15 minutes earlier to help Professor Luna. Here's the authorization." Daisy said, showing a signed paper to the Griffon teacher.

"Very well." Mr Hawkeye nodded, as he picked up the chalk stick, so he could start writing on the black board.

"SORRY I'M LATE! CHYU!" Sky Notes, my older alicorn (long story, I'll explain later) cousin dashed through the door, breathing heavily. She was late… again. Her light aqua mane which reached her hooves was a bit unkempt, due to the running, and her ocean blue eyes were a bit watery.

She was wearing her usual green cape over her wings, and her mane easily covered the fact that she was an alicorn. Her long thunder-shaped tail was curved, due to being tired.

"Sky, you can't say every time that you're sorry if you're going to do it again!"

"Watashi wa hijō ni zan'nen Hawkeye senseida!" she said, almost yelling (it means "I'm very sorry, Hawkeye-sensei!"), very nervous. She bowed and quickly sat down on her seat.

"Now, do all the exercises from 14 to 238."

"C'MON!"

That was… the toughest… class… ever! Well, at least Midnight made the clock move faster somehow. Maybe using Confusion. Either way…

"Apples, where's the ball?" I asked, approaching Applecider's table, along with Leopard, Mist and Comet.

"Right he- HOW IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA DID THIS HAPPEN?" Applecider sweatdropped, seeing that the ball had disappeared.

"What happened?" Colour asked, as she and Coldheart quickly turned around, alarmed by Apple's yelling.

"What happened dude?" Fight asked, followed by Midnight and Flash.

"The ball disappeared!"

"It isn't around here." Colour added, looking around the classroom, not finding any sign of the ball.

"To the roof!" Flash commanded.

_-Five minutes later-_

_The roof, Bolt's POV (as usual)_

"You must be kiddin' me!" Applecider said, finding the ball near the hoop again.

"Who would guess?" Colour asked, quite astonished, just like the rest of us.

AAAAAHHHHHHH!

"That seemed like…" Midnight said, turning to the door.

"DAISY!" Applecider quickly dashed away in a blur, as fast as the speed of light. Colour and I followed him immediately, as the others were still kind of in shock.

_At the lab_

We were finally here.

Applecider gave a deep breath and pushed the door open, peering into the classroom along with Colour and I.

"What happened?!" Applecider freaked out, pretty worried about Daisy. We looked inside and saw her on the floor, scared like if she saw some sort of ghost. The biology mannequin was standing right in front of her, in a creepy position.

"The mannequin… It… It moved by itself!" The grey mare said, pointing to the plastic doll.

"What do you mean?" Applecider asked, kneeling down, so he could be at Daisy Dreams's height.

"The mannequin was right there, on the other side of the lab. 'Turned around for a second, and when I looked at it again, it suddenly appeared right in front of me. I fell and screamed." Daisy explained, standing up, with the help of Applecider.

"You probably just moved it without noticing," Colour guessed, making the two Pegasi glare at her. Colour kept her emotionless face… but this time sweatdropped.

"It happened again!" Snowy Smile yelled, looking inside the next room, next to Gemstone.

Snowy Smile – she looks like her blind mother Snowdrop except with pink eyes, and she's a bit tall.

"What's the matter, girls?" I asked, as we closed the lab and approached our colleagues.

"Every time the class 9B leaves this room, well…" Snowy Smile moved away and showed us the big black board, written with multiple symbols which are considered satanic, including 666 and the six-pointed star created from two triangles, all written in red chalk.

"I guess it's just a prank." Applecider said, assuming the most plausible explanation.

"But janitor Digi is always on the hallway, and he says he doesn't see anyone even approaching the room." With what Gemstone had just said, this was getting really bizarre.

"Hmm… seems that there are mysteries around this school…" Applecider's detective side was being awakened. The worst possible situation was… "Guys, let's spend the night at school!" What Applecider just said shocked us. It was like he'd said we should turn into discorded versions of ourselves.

_At night, near the school:_

"Everyone's here?" Applecider asked, acting like the leader. We were indeed all here. Me, Daisy, Colour, Midnight, Comet, Coldheart, Mist, Leopard, Wolfclaw and Fight. "Good. From the rumours I've heard and collected, I found a total of seven mysteries."

"Seven?" Colour asked.

"The first mystery is the basketball that always returns to the hoop. The second one is about the moving mannequin from the lab."

"But that was just Daisy and her distracted mind." Colour said, deserving a punch in the head from Midnight. "Itai!"

"But there are some people that say that they've come here at night to grab some forgotten books, and they see the doll dash through the other hallways." Applecider explained, making Colour regret for insulting Daisy. "I don't really want to ruin the fun, so I won't tell what the other mysteries are. Let's separate to investigate."

"Is that a good idea?" Coldheart asked, quite concerned about the idea of separating the gang.

"Let's make small groups. It will be faster and better for all of us. So…"

Group nº 1: Bolt, Colour and Mist

"Why are we waiting here?" I asked, tired of simply being sat down on the bench of the roof.

"Colour has the ball, and we wait, to see if the ball does come here."

"Yeah, but this is getting boring. I thought I would be scared, but I'm not at all… stupid mystery."

"Well… we get to be together alone." Mist said, making me blush and my ears twitch.

Group nº 2: Comet Strike and Coldheart

"What do we have to do again, Cold?"

"We have to go to the art room and stay there…"

5 minutes later:

AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**What happened in 5 minutes? O.O I'm the writer and don't even know. I have to admit, this getting pretty strange… Wait for all the answers and other mysteries ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review, (really people, review it, please) favourite and read, ~ Bolt out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Haunted Highschool (2 2)

**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**

**Ships so far that I decided: Opalheart(OpalitexColdheart), MistBolt(Mist RockerxBlack Bolt), Appledreams(AppleciderxDaisy Dreams) – And the conclusion to The Seven Mysteries Of Cloudsdale High. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Revelations of Cloudsdale High**

_Opal's POV_

That was Cold screaming. It was definitely Coldheart. I dashed through the hall, towards the art room, where he was supposed to go to with Comet helping. I quickly slid the door and... laughed at what I saw.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not funny!" Cold barked, held by Comet, like if he was some sort of baby. You guys had to be there to see how funny it looked. I tried to hold my breath, but I ended up laughing out loud for Tartarus to hear.

"Cold, get off my flank." Comet flatly said, dropping Cold onto the floor. He rubbed the hurt zone of his flank, since it was hurting.

"Ouch."

"But what in the name of Luna did happen for you jumping onto Comet's arms?" I asked, since Cold is NOT the type to go all Windigo on us.

"Well… you see…"

"Flashback time!" Leopard yelled. Everypony awkwardly stared at him.

"We entered the room, hoping nothing would happen, but then, when I thought everything was okay, I saw one of the busts turn around and stare at me with a very, very, very, very scary look, and I got scared."

"Just chill. It could have just been your imagination." I said, trying to make Coldheart less scared, but my grin didn't help a lot in it. But, I have to admit, that guy looks hot when smiling.

"Ok… but let's get out of here before anything else happens." Cold said, flying carefully out of the room. Comet and I followed him, I closed the door, and started following him through the hall, to where the next mystery was told to be at.

Cold and Comet were checking the "Mystery of the Art Classroom and the Glaring Busts", but I guess it was just a couple of us imagining. I moved to the front of the line, when suddenly, I felt something touch my shoulder.

"What's the matter, Cold?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, aren't you touching my shoulder?"

"No…"

"Then…"

"It isn't me."

"Wait, if neither you nor you are touching my shoulder…" I looked to the right and saw a purple-greyish hand with three claws on my shoulder, linked to nothing. The three of us became wide-eyed in fear and we simply dashed out through the hallway, scared the hell out of our lives. But during the run, I swear I heard someone clapping… more like a high-five.

_Mist Rocker's POV:_

"You must be freaking kidding us." I couldn't believe what just happened.

"I just dropped it." Colour apologized, staring at the Basketball hoop with Bolt, both of them wide-eyed. I was too, of course. I mean, since when does a ball, when it falls against the ground, jumps from wall to wall, in what it seems random, somehow opens the door, and is still capable of rolling towards the hoop?

"Let's get out of here before something goes wrong." I suggested. The girls nodded in response. I opened the door and let them pass through it first, of course, but I swear… I think I saw some sort of purple fog near the ball, but only for a second.

Then we just … explored basically. Soon we found the others, and something was up.

Definitely up.

_With Applecider and Daisy Dreams:_

Applecider's POV:

"What's the next mystery?"

"For what I've heard, is the "Lucky Biscuit Hidden Message". They say that sometimes the lucky biscuits of the canteen reveal a hidden message." I explained.

"What type of message?" Daisy asked, curious.

"Usually has to do with malefic sayings." Daisy seemed a bit scared at that. She approached me and grabbed my right arm. "Umm…"

"I can, can't I?" She asked, with a half-scared expression.

"Sure." I answered. She began to wrap my arm tightly, which made me blush slightly. "You know, if you're scared, you can just go back home. No one makes you be here."

"You don't want me here?" she asked me. I automatically stopped walking and looked towards her shiny eyes. I must admit, she was more than cute at that moment.

"I never said that." I said softly. I was lost in her eyes and half closed my eyes. She did the same, if I'm not mistaken. I turned to her and she put her hands on the sides of my shoulders and a lowered mine to grab her waist. It was going fantastic, until…

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, with Colour Crayon, Black Bolt and Mist Rocker on me. Literally.

"Apples, you ok?!" Mist anxiously checked my hooves, which was slapping him away.

"Never better." I answered sarcastically. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill, dude." Leopard said it with a grin, which made me even more furious.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, while helping me getting up.

"We were investigating the mystery about the art classroom and a hoof without a body touched my shoulder. We then ran away." Leopard explained. This intrigued me a lot… mainly because Daisy was scared and grabbed my arm. "So… What now?"

"Let's check the canteen."

_At the canteen:_

"There! It's the Lucky Biscuits." Black Bolt entered the canteen and saw us all together, and sweatdropped. She pointed towards the large box filled with Lucky Biscuits.

"Like that's obvious," Coldheart commented. He received a cold glare from Colour and Mist … which was slightly ironic.

"Let's go." Daisy Dreams said, trying to summon all of her courage… so cute… What? Sorry, got carried away. She took a biscuit and opened it, showing us the message. "It only says _"Mi"_."

"Let's see what it says on the next one." Opalite said, grabbing another biscuit, opening it. "This one says _"Na"_."

"Bolt, let's go check them out." Leopard and Bolt grabbed a couple of biscuits and opened them, revealing their messages. "Mine says _"Go"_."

"And mine says _"Ro"_."

"I'm starting to feel like there's somepony upon us," Mist whispered, his voice as clear as water.

I was starting to fear what the next message would say. I put my whole arm into the box and took the deepest one I could reach. I pulled it out and read the message. "This one says _"shi"_."

"Mi… Na… Go… Ro… Shi…?" Daisy and Opalite spelled out slowly, shaking in their voices, fearing the word the message spelled out.

"What the-?" Black Bolt had turned around, and Daisy and Opalite had already vanished.

**(AU: Minagoroshi means "Death to all" or "Massacre")**

"Daisy Dreams!"

"Opalite!"

Both Coldheart and I went searching for them. Colour was about to follow us, when she turned around for a second, but then continued to follow us.

With Fight Squad, Flash Sentry and Gemstone Canyon:

Fight's POV:

"What do we have to investigate?" Gemstone asked, waving her hoof to nopony in particular. Flash maintained silent, so, I had to answer it.

"Ponies say that at night, sometimes a red fog appears down the stairs through the hall." I explained. I thought it was simply some little ponies making up stuff, but then it happened. Red fog spread around our feet.

"This is it?" Flash asked. To tell the truth, it wasn't… scary at all. It was just weird. I ran upstairs, where the fog started.

"Seems like somepony has been making the school look haunted. Gemstone, do your unicorn stuff." I ordered.

Gemstone clearly was irritated in that rich Blueblood way, but she did it. Her horn flashed up with a blue glow and bam. Bam. The fog's effect was lifted.

"There, you happy now?" Gemstone shot dagger eyes, and I smiled and flashed a hooves up.

"But who?" She glanced around, looking at the area before us, searching for hints or clues.

"…" Flash looked around now. He was "calculating" who it would be. He has the intelligence of four super-computers, but even with that, it would take some time to get the result about who it was.

"Hate when he does that." Gemstone admitted, not liking the way the colt simply stared at nothing while calculating. Have to admit, it scares me a bit too.

"Out of the way!" Daisy Dreams and Opalite were running down the stairs, both with scared looks. We managed to stop them, but when they saw the smoke, they almost freaked out. They just didn't scream because Flash and Gemstone covered their mouths. They calmed down and we let them go.

"Why is the fog red?!" Daisy asked, still in shock.

"Chemical Reaction. Any pony with a decent knowledge of unicorn magic is capable of it." Gemstone explained. Coldheart and Applecider soon appeared after a long time, after following them.

"You… really… have to stop running." Leopard said huffing, catching his breath.

"And you say you can't have a good grade at PE." Applecider complained, what it seemed to be impressed by Daisy's speed fly.

"Get back here, you son of a mannequin!" Everybody looked downstairs, and saw the biology mannequin sprinting through the hallway. We were all wide-eyed by it, in shock. Then, Mist Rocker passed by the stairs, chasing the mannequin. Bolt and Colour were also following it, but they stopped by the stairs to catch their breath.

"You guys ok?" Bolt stopped and asked, looking at us, shocked.

"Umm… Um… Umm…" None of us would know what to say.

"How come you're not sacred about the… oh, I don't know- THE MOVING MANNEQUIN!?" Daisy Dreams asked, quite astonished, surprised, scared, etc…

"Adrenaline takes care of that. What about you guys? What have you found?" Colour asked, making us snap out of it.

"It seems someone is simulating these happenings." I said, pointing towards Gemstone's horn, still releasing a bit of fog from the horn's misty magic glow.

"Then we have the hoop, the mannequin, and the satanic symbols still to solve, and one down."

"Not to mention the art classroom busts and the lucky biscuit message still on the list." Opalite added, trembling a bit.

"Then we only have one more to go." I replied. Suddenly, we heard a sound coming from a near location called our attention. A door opened and closed, making a loud sound. Applecider approached the nearest room and opened it, to see if anyone was there. He turned around and nodded no, but the door suddenly closed behind him, barely missing him.

"That was a very close one." Daisy said, in a bit of shock for the door almost cutting him in half.

"Grab him!" the mannequin was sprinting back. The young apple bucker and I didn't took one second to think.

Gemstone focused and yelled "KYAH!", sending a purple wave against the doll, while I released an head breaking buck to the mannequin. The impact of the waves made the mannequin jump backwards, but Mist head-butted it's back, making us catching it. Suddenly, Colour dashes downstairs and throws some sort of white powder against the mannequin making it loosen up and fall.

"What was that thing?" Daisy Dreams asked, almost fully recovered from the shock…. Hugging Opalite in fear.

I approached the white powder and checked it out. "It's salt."

"Salt?" Opalite asked.

"Well, the room of the symbols is a dead-end." Comet said, as he reached the group. "Each time I close the door, only when I'm not looking, when I open it again, there's a pentagram or something like that on the board. What are you doing with the mannequin?"

"Colour threw salt at it and it stopped sprinting. That's all we got." Bolt explained. Suddenly, a purple smoke came out of the mannequin. Suddenly, it grouped up and bare arms, legs and a head with silvery eyes and spiky grayish silver hair came out of it.

"Wait a minute… You're Silver Blade!" Applecider said, recognizing the guy.

"How the hell did she know I don't like salt?" Silver asked, confused about how Colour Crayon, a newbie freshman knew about the relation ghosts had to salt was indeed negative. The group simply stayed quiet.

"BIG BROTHER! BIG SISTER! THEY SPOTTED US!" Silver flew away.

Of course, Mist, Applecider, Leopard and I chased him. We passed through the art room, and, suddenly, a familiar Griffon appeared, smirking at us.

"What the-? You're Wolfclaw! You damn-" Leopard shouted, trying to get them, but they soon flew away, running from us.

"They're heading towards the canteen!" Bolt yelled out, her face red with flying.

"Psycho Cut!" Mist Rocker performed a double cut with his hooves, sending a purple cutting energy wave towards Silver and Wolfclaw, trying to slow them down. They dodged easily, somehow. Then, we passed by the canteen, and another being appeared. It seems she was the only one with a full body. She had red eyes, evil grin, fluffy purple shoes, and a very long vest, going from the top of her neck to underneath her knees. Strangely enough, the sleeves seemed like they were the hands. Like, no hole for the hands, and had three points. She had purple messy relatively long hair, reaching her shoulders, and it had two spurts of her skin on the top, shaped like triangles, resembling ears, I think.

"Dark Smile from 9C? What are you doing here?" I asked, getting tired from all the running. The others were also getting tired.

"None of your damn business!" Smile said, floating away, followed by her younger brothers. Suddenly, Snowy Smile appeared out of nowhere, right behind them.

"Ice Beam!" She yelled out, forming an orb in front of her mouth. Then, multiple beams came out of it, freezing the three siblings. "Need help?" she asked with a smirk, helping Mist get up.

"How did you come here faster than us?" he asked, curious

"Somepony gave me a hoof. I didn't know who the hell she was, but…"

Her skin prickled.

"She was an Alicorn!"

_Daisy Dreams's POV:_

_Later, on the way home, after the others had gone to their respective homes:_

"I still don't get how they did all those things." I said out loud, turning to Applecider, hoping he had an explanation.

"Wolfclaw was bouncing the ball around in an illusion, making it seem like the ball returned to the hoop on its own. At the canteen, Dark Smile had some papers herself, and so, she used her Dark Magic to switch the papers we would get. That's why, no matter how you'd take them, it would end up the same. About the board, Silver can pass through walls in a blur, so he would use one hand from the floor beneath the room and write the symbols on the board. That's why nobody saw him doing it. The red fog was chemical reaction, so one of them must have taken a couple of things from the lab and no one noticed it. As for the mannequin, that was Wolfclaw "possessing" it, so he could make others think the doll was alive. The doors shutting without anyone were an optical illusion of one of Silver's hooves, and the bust moving was Dark, possessing it." Apple explained. I loved how he did that "theory voice".

It slightly annoyed me however.

"But I still don't get why they did it."

"According to one creepy Dark, they were bored and wanted a couple of laughs." Applecider answered. Silence maintained between us, until… "Were you scared?"

I blushed a bit… "A little… mainly when we received that message."

"Minarogoshi? You know I wouldn't let that happen at all." He admitted, making me blush a lot more. Then, my emotions took over my body and I kissed his cheek, making him blush, but I think it was mostly astonishment. "Um… That was for what?"

"A simple thanks didn't seem enough." I smiled, as he put his hand on his cheek.

**What did you thought of this? I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry I missed my curfew update, and there's a JAHS movie in the works. I'm working hard for this. I don't want this to end up discontinued like Rise of the white Pegasus…**

**Opalite: Hey! We're close to Halloween!**

**Black Bolt: And I'm planning a special One-Shot Halloween Fanfic. Hope you don't miss it ;)**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please) and favourite ~ Bolt OUT! **Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12: TV Trouble (1 2)

**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**

**Sorry for the delay – I was working on one of my upcoming stories, guess which one?**

**Chapter 12: TV Trouble 1 2**

_Bolt's School:_

_Black Bolt's POV:_

"I hate exams… I swear, I'll beat the crap out of Mr Hawkeye if I cross him on the street." Fight Squad said. We just had an eight-page test. He must have stayed up late playing a video-game or something instead of studying. We were walking through the hall, talking, since the final class had already finished, so we were heading to Applecider and Daisy Dreams' place. We were talking about everything and more, when I suddenly stopped and found a poster glued to the wall. It was a warning to some sort of… _Party_? Maybe. But why?

"Guys, look!" I said, pointing towards the poster.

"My Celestia, this is MY opportunity to-" Mist's excited sentence was cut off by Coldheart's hoof.

"Mist, if you're going to fanboy about this 'party', at least fanboy in secret!" Coldheart mysteriously glared at Mist, and _then_ he shut up.

"A party? Nice! It's tomorrow? In a Saturday? Well, better than nothing." Opalite commented, reading the poster.

"They need a DJ?!" Leopard Stripe, after reading the request, automatically disappeared.

"He always liked music." Wolfclaw informed, making us understand that reaction.

_Saturday, Black Bolt's house (Normal POV):_

"C'mon, lil filly. Open wide. The food plane is approaching." Sweet Tune cooed, trying to feed Flower with a little spoon filled with some sort of apple mixed up in sludge for babies to eat.

"Gaaa!" she was refusing to eat.

"If you don't eat, you'll take a bath with Star Blaze." Flower began eating the content of the spoon. Last bath with Star Blaze was cold as Tartarus. At least with Sweet Tune; she doesn't catch a cold.

"I'm back." Soarin whisper-yelled, entering the house.

"How were things at work?" asked Sweet with a smile, still feeding Flower.

"The usual. Can't complain." Soarin answered, taking his Wonderbolt uniform off. He approached her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Where's Bolty-wolty?"

"She went to buy things for dinner."

Then, a plan on Sweet Tune's mind began to take form. "That means… I can have you only for myself for a while."

Soarin snapped. He turned around to talk, but then the light pink mare threw herself at him, eyes closed, pressing her lips against his and embracing her hooves around his neck. He tried to get loose, but her embrace was too strong. He gave up the option of trying to break the hug, and thought _Why not?_ He hugged her back and closed his eyes. Then, they began to make out. Flower was staring at both of them, not really understanding what they were doing. Then, Sweet broke the kiss and whispered something in Soarin's ear, making him blush and snap.

"Now?"

"Of course…" She said, with a seductive tone.

"Please do that in the bedroom." Black Bolt said, awkwardly blushing, entering the living room. She went there to grab an apple two minutes ago and they didn't even notice her presence.

The moment was ruined. Sweet just wanted to yell "Go to your room!" at Bolt but she looked the other way.

At Star Blaze and Sun Ray's school:

"Thanks, sis." Star said, finishing her call with Bolt. "It seems that there's a party tomorrow at her school and we can go.

"We don't have plans for tomorrow, so it is useful." Sun said, closing her locker. Both of them immediately looked towards Button, who was at the end of the hall.

"Button!" they said in unison, approaching him.

"Oh! Hi, Star, Sun." Button greeted them. He grinned and bowed.

"Hey, Button." Star started. "Our sister, Black Bolt, invited us to a party at her school tomorrow. And I was wondering…" she started blushing.

"If you would like to…" Sun continued, blushing too.

"Come to the party with me?" they said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise. "With you?! Why you-!?"

"Well, I seems you two are still in synch." He said, interrupting the argument, calling their attention. "Of course, I would love to go to the party with you."

"With both of us?" The twin Pegasi asked in unison, blushing madly.

"You know I could never choose between the two of you." He answered, with a silly smile. Star then took the word.

"It's around 6PM." Star laughed vaguely, winking at Sun.

"Here's our address." Sun said, handing him a piece of paper.

_Why am I nervous?_ Star thought to herself.

_Why is my heart racing?_ Sun's smile, for a split second, transformed into a grimace. However, she enjoyed the confusement.

"Six… six… alright. I'll be there." Button said, fixing the hours in his mind. _I'm going to a party with two dates?! Holy Celestia, it's like the double date…_

_At Sun and Star's apartment:_

"My hair is not ready yet and Button can appear at any second!" Star Blaze said, trying to get her frazzled mane ready as fast as she could.

"Let's see… which floor was theirs again? Oh yeah!" Conveniently, Button Mash was there, and wearing a dark blue suit and a light blue tie. He pressed the doorbell, and Sun Ray immediately opened the door, wearing a light-purple, almost pink dress, with the skirt reaching only halfway of her hooves.

"Hi, Button."

"Sun Ray, you little…" Star gritted her teeth and sighed, cursing her twin in her mind.

"Thanks. You're looking lovely as always." Button took a quick glance inside the apartment and spotted her. "My, my, Starry, that's a very pretty dress. You're looking marvellous."

Star Blaze was wearing a knee-length dark dress, with multiple moon-shapes over it.

"Th-Thanks." She said, blushing a lot.

_How did she get her mane ready so quickly? One second ago it was a mess. _Sun thought, wondering how her twin made it in time. "I think it's time to go to the party."

_At the party:_

The party was at the gymnasium. It was a simple party: some dresses, cool music in the air, some food.

"So, Button Mash, how did you pull that one off?" Coldheart asked, referring about Button bringing two dates to the same party.

"Pull what off?" Button Mash playfully stuck his tongue out with an eye closed.

Applecider entered the conversation, with a shrug. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a green apple-styled bow. "You brought two girls to the party. The question is still up."

"But look at Comet Strike, for Cadence's sake." Fight Squad winced, pointing towards his friend. The sonic red Pegasus was sweatdropping, with Applebloom holding his right arm tightly and Scootaloo making the same to his left arm. ""He managed to bring both ponies."

"Those two are almost glue, so they don't really count." Mist replied. He had a white tuxedo with a misty grey tie.

"Well, I don't know guys… I would call it luck." Button said, trying to find the best answer to the question.

"Oh master, please teach me your secrets." Fight requested, making a bit of a scene. Button backed off a bit.

"The guy already said it was luck. Stop that, Fight." Mist said, sweatdropping, wondering why Fight Squad was friends with… well, anypony.

"I bet you would like that trick too." Fight laughed.

"You lost the bet, Fight Squad. I'm a stallion of only one mare, and she's taken." Mist Rocker vaguely pointed towards Black Bolt, who was dressed in a beautiful snow white dress, a pearly white necklace and a flower bracelet on one hoof.

"Taken? I don't see her taken," Coldheart remarked, and earned a buck to the flank from Mist. **(Reference to Chapter 9!)**

"OW!"

"Of course." Leopard Stripe said, slightly grinning. "But, man, is it just me, or are they fighting a bit?"

"Uh…" The brown earth pony turned around and spotted Star and Sun arguing, in the middle of the group of mares. "I don't really know. From what I've seen, they are always like that."

"I've known them since I was in the seventh grade, but this is the first time I see them fighting so frequently." Applecider admitted, looking at Sun and Star. "Button, what did you do?" he asked, making a funny look, that made Fight and the others laugh.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Button asked, with his signature silly smile. Mist then wanted to make things even funnier.

"Applecider, look at this."

"Uh?" The orange Pegasus took a glance at the picture he was holding and received a nosebleed, making Fight chuckle.

"What's that?" Button asked, curious.

"A photo of Daisy Dreams in a tight bikini, in a "hot" position. I took it at that time when we went to the beach. Works every time."

"Please save the photo." Applecider requested, trying to hold his nosebleed as much as he could.

"You don't want to keep it?" Fight Squad asked, looking at the pic.

Applecider started trotting in circles, his eyes derping.

"Apple, I thought you had a bit more of class than that." Button admitted. Of the gang of the ninth grade, Applecider was, without a doubt the most mature. He didn't have a funny bone in his body… Get it? Get it? Ah, well, back to the story.

"She is smokin' hot!" Applecider hurriedly protested. "And that flan-... No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Comet, who approached the stallions, started laughing. Then, Daisy Dreams, in an amazing light-green dress with white details approached the gang. "Hello. What's up, guys?"

"Should we ruin their fun, Fight Squad?" Leopard asked with a tone of aristocratic sneakiness.

"I don't know. What about you Mist?" Fight turned to the purple Pegasus beside him, who was checking out the mares with a mysterious grin.

"Let's wait and see."

Applecider, as a result of his mature reputation, tried to clean the blood off his face as fast as he could.

"Hi, Daisy!" Mist said, saving the picture in his back pocket, without Daisy noticing it.

"Hi. Umm… Apples, what's the matter?" Daisy worriedly asked, not understanding why Applecider was facing his back to her.

"Nothing!" he answered quickly.

"Well, I'm leaving you two in peace. I'm going to see what the fuss is all about." Button said, pointing towards Star and Sun.

"That's my line for the mix table!" Fight said, quickly running back to the table, since the song was near to the end.

"You were trying to make me look ridiculous in front of Button!" Star argued, making quite a "scene". They were being watched by Black Bolt, Opalite, Colour Crayon, Midnight Sparkle and Snowy Smile, who were sweatdropping. Well, not Midnight. She was exactly in the same state.

"You fixed your mane in time, didn't you?"

"I hate when they fight." Bolt whispered to the others.

"I've known them long enough to agree with you." Colour replied, also whispering.

"Who was ridiculous in front of who now?" Button Mash asked, reaching the table.

Midnight Sparkle pointed at both Sun Ray and Star Blaze.

"Midnight! Stop that!" Opalite scolded. "You shouldn't point at people!"

"It was nothing. It was just TV talk." Sun said, bluntly lying.

"Ye-Yeah!" Star agreed. "So, what do you think of the party up until now?"

"Well, pretty busy and energetic. But I do have one question: just what are we celebrating exactly?" Snowy Smile entered the conversation. She wore a beautiful purple dress with a daisy head-dress.

"As for me, I don't know." said Bolt. "The teachers said it was a tradition, but I don't remember any sort of holiday. Halloween was a couple of weeks ago."

"Here you go, Snowy." said Fight Squad, giving her a glass of punch.

"Thanks for getting me one." Snowy, blushing, thanked, but then returned to the main topic. "I heard about this date. It had something to do with somepony named… the name is escaping me…"

"Well, so this "the name is escaping me" person must've been someone of importance or that marked this date with something." Button deduced.

"If I may intervene," Opalite called their attention. " 'It's' called Wish Shock. She was very famous for her pranks and jokes, but those jokes and pranks reached a point where they physically hurt other ponies. Somepony unknown managed to trap her in a TV. No one knows what happened to the TV, but since Wish Shock disappeared, we celebrate it with a party."

"How do you trap someone in a TV…? We should look for it." Button suggested, taking a sip of his punch.

"No one completely knows the story, and, as I said before, the TV went missing, so we don't have a lot where to start. Unless…" Opalite and the others looked towards Midnight. Button took another sip of his punch.

"Midnight, since you have access to the internet and the intelligence of four super-computers, could you make us the favour?" asked Gemstone Canyon, her closest friend.

Gemstone was wearing a bright red dress that sparkled like stars, and she had red eyeshadow to accompany it.

Midnight closed her eyes slowly and the quickly opened them again, glowing brightly red. "Now we just wait."

"For how long?" Colour asked, feeling a bit envious, since she was always the most intelligent of the group, but now she was a bit on competition with Midnight.

"Don't know. It's all up to the internet connection here." Black Bolt answered. "It's like with computer tab loading."

"Hm, not like that, Bolt," Gemstone gave a signature flick of her mane and looked at the stallions nearby. "Off-topic, it is a shame that Flash Sentry didn't come, isn't it?"

"Then let's go dance!" Star Blaze quickly said, dragging Button with her. Sun Ray, pouting, immediately followed them. Bolt and Snowy went up to the guys, so they could dance too. Bolt took quite a while to ask Mist to dance. Colour went alone, but she got a pair for the music. Leopard didn't mind, since he also went alone. Fight Squad was feeling quite amazed by how good a DJ he was.

After fifteen minutes, more or less, Midnight got the results of the search. She quickly went into the middle of the crowd and grabbed Colour. Leopard Stripe was dragged too. They were to get Bolt and Mist too, but they seemed so cute dancing at the slow music they just went to grab Fight. Comet, Opalite and Gemstone were simply drinking punch, and they found out that Applebloom and Scootaloo had more arm strength than they seem to have. Applecider and Daisy Dreams were almost in the same point as Bolt and Mist, but, right on the moment they were starting to gaze into each other's eyes, Midnight grabbed them.

"What the-?! What was that for?!" Applecider asked, a bit angry. Midnight maintained silent, as usual. She dragged all of them out of the gym.

"What is happening?" Opalite asked, a bit confused. Midnight simply pointed downwards and then rushed towards the stairs. They followed her, still wondering what she wanted. They followed her to the basement of the school. There, they found a quite old TV. "Wait, is this the TV where they trapped Wish Shock in?"

Midnight simply nodded.

"How in the name of Celestia, Luna and Cadence did it end up in the basement of our school?" Daisy asked, not really understanding.

Midnight didn't answer. Colour was driving herself insane from her attitude, but she managed to contain herself.

"_Oh look! Visitors!"_

"Who said that?" Applecider asked, in reaction from hearing a voice he never heard before. He clenched his hooves in a fighting position and looked around.

"_Calm down, big boy! I haven't received a visitor in decades and that is how you react? Quite rude, don't you think?"_

"Ok, this is starting to scare me too…" Comet admitted, as he drew his long blade from the suit too (I must know that secret).

"_Oi, oi, don't be like that. I just want a little fun!"_

A sudden blue wave came out of the TV. The wave covered them, absorbing them into it… somehow.

After a very long black out, Comet, Gemstone and Opalite woke up, alone, inside a closet.

"What… What happened?" Opalite asked, a bit confused.

"We're in a closet. But I don't know why, nor the fact why we're wearing white gowns." Comet answered, analysing the clothing.

"Well, then, time to get out of here." Gemstone said, positioning like she was about to fight. "Stand back." She alerted, making Comet and Opalite back off. She then quickly bucked the door open, making an exit. But it was strange the fact that they were in a hospital…

_Elsewhere:_

"Where am I?" Applecider asked himself, awakening from some sort of black out. He looked at his clothes, and he was surprised that they now seemed clothes from the 16th century. "What the… don't tell me…" he was standing on a carriage, near a castle. He was thinking that it was too much of a coincidence when he saw Daisy Dreams, also with clothes of the 16th century, standing at the balcony of the castle.

**What the hell is happening? O.O this is even weirder than the chapters about the seven mysteries of Cloudsdale High! Don't miss the next chapter to try to find out what is happening ;) And sorry for the delay – I just realised it's been WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS until I updated this!**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please), and favourite, ~ Bolt out!**


	13. Chapter 13: TV Trouble 2 2

**My Little Pony: Just Another Highschool Story**

**Chapter 12: TV Trouble ( 2 2 )**

**Hi guys! I've written more oneshots and are uploading them, enjoy the chapter and review **

_Opalite's POV:_

"Ok… why are we in a hospital?"

"I also don't know." Comet admitted, making the trio start moving down the hall.

"Last thing we know, we were in front of the TV." Gemstone declared, trying to understand what was happening at the moment.

"Doctor Comet!" Two ponies called in unison, making us turn around. We saw Applebloom and Scootaloo in light pink nurse suits.

"Doc… tor?" Comet asked, not really understanding them. Then, Gemstone started scratching her left temple and started wondering where she had already seen that place before.

"Why did you miss the meeting to discuss the new treatment proposed by the head-surgeon?" asked Scootaloo, complicating things even more. Gemstone was getting all confused, and was about to pass out.

"Umm… Umm… Ladies, can you help me on something?" Comet asked. Applebloom and Scootaloo nodded in return. "Please go check the blood packs closet and see if everything's in order, if you don't mind." he said, touching Applebloom and Scootaloo's shoulders with his hands, making a tinge of pink spread through their faces. They nodded and walked away.

"Ok, how did you pull that one?" Gemstone asked, quite amazed.

"Pull what off? Never mind… They're not our Applebloom and Scootaloo."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"When I touched them, I read their auras. Way different from the real versions."

"Real?" Gemstone didn't understand what he meant by that.

"The aura of this place… almost like pure electricity. This isn't like reality."

"Wait, I know where we are!" I yelled out. "But I think you won't like it…"

-INTERMISSION-

"Hey, Daisy!" Applecider called out loud, making her look down. She spotted him and smiled.

"Hi Apples!" Daisy replied, as Applecider started to climb up the wall. "You know where the bloody hell we are?" He didn't want to believe that Daisy was talking with a British accent.

"Bloody hell? Why are you speaking like that?"

"I don't know, mate. I simply can't stop."

"Wait… a castle, a carriage from which I just woke up in, old time clothes, a man and a woman… Isn't this just like…?"

"Romeo and Juliet?" Daisy asked, also deducing it. Applecider nodded, and then looked up at the sky of the night. Daisy then began blushing brightly, recalling that Romeo and Juliet was quite a lovely romantic story. Then she remembered what happens at the end and prefers to get out of there more than anything. "But how are we in Romeo and Juliet? It's a story."

"That, I don't know…"

-INTERMISSION-

"We're on a TV show?!" Gemstone asked, surprised by what I just said.

"It's called "Hospital Affairs". I like to watch it after studying at Fridays." I explained. "But I still don't understand how are we in a TV show without, well, cameras and settings. How are we in a TV show?"

"This isn't a TV show, but rather TV itself." Comet corrected.

"So what should we do?" Gemstone asked. Comet started to try to build a plan in his mind, when suddenly, he felt a strong shock through his spine and fell.

"That force… so powerful…" Comet weakly stood up and started looking around. Gemstone and I stayed silent, but were curious why Comet was looking all around. He then spotted a nurse with a blazing white mane and tail, with two very long but thin ponytails at the sides, reaching her knees. He quickly dashed towards her and touched her shoulder. Suddenly, some sort of electrical power ran through his blood, making him fall brutally against the floor. Gemstone and I automatically helped him. "Who are you?!"

"Me?! My name is…" she turned around, revealing her deep blue eyes. "Wish Shock." She smiled and a blue aura covered her entire body. Then, the nurse uniform disappeared, with an orange sweater replacing it… but no skirt nor pants… nor anything at all, though, the sweater covered everything. "It's been so long since I had company, that I couldn't resist not inviting you into my home."

"Wait, you made us enter the TV?" asked Gemstone, quite astonished.

"Of course? Who else should it be? I mean, it's not that anyone can do it." Wish answered, covering her hand with the hood of the sweater and putting her hands into the pocket of the sweater.

"And how do we get out of here?" I asked, curious.

"I'll let you out, if you… play your roles." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly disappeared, raising another mystery.

"Play our roles? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, still confused.

"I don't really know." Comet answered. Then, a loud BANG spread through the room, and Comet fell to the ground. Gemstone immediately picked him up. He felt a strong pain spread through the muscles of his back, and he blacked out…

…OR DID HE?...

"What the-?!" Comet asked, recovering from his black out. He was on a table, facing the floor.

"You're awake?!" Gemstone asked, astonished.

"Of course I'm awake, why shouldn't I be?"

"You were shot at the back. The bullet barely missed the spine."

"I WAS SHOT?!"

"Yeah. It seems your character operated a woman last week, but the appendicitis was at a critical point and you couldn't help her. Her husband wanted revenge."

"And Opalite _likes_ this show? Talking about her, where is she? And why can't I feel my muscles?"

"You're under the effect of anesthesia. And Opal is… operating you."

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Can you be quieter? It was faster taking the bullet out than closing the wound." I was in the middle of the room, closing up the wound, surrounded by many other surgeons. Gemstone was only there to give the material I requested.

"YOU'RE 18 YEARS OLD AND YOU'RE OPERATING ME?!"

"Grow up, you big baby." I said, making silence fill the room. I cut the line with a pair of scissors.

-INTERMISSION-

"What do we do now?" Daisy asked, not really knowing how to kill time.

"We find a way out. Let me see… if this is a story, there must be a way out. But where?"

"Maybe if we end the scene?"

"But they die at the end."

"I said scene, not story."

"Yeah… wait a minute… don't they kiss at the end of this scene?" Applecider asked, scratching his right cheek, looking away from her, blushing a bit. Daisy also looked away, blushing, tilting her head downwards. She grabbed tightly her skirt, nervous, and Applecider started scratching the back of his head.

They looked at each other, blushing slightly. They gazed upon each other, and Daisy started rubbing her arm. They approached each other slowly, and smiled… Applecider touched her cheek, making her giggle, while she put her hooves attached to his shoulders. They simply couldn't stop staring at each other. Their faces weren't more than just two inches away.

-INTERMISSION-

"Oh, c'mon!" Applecider yelled out, finding himself elsewhere. He looked around, and he was wearing his normal clothes again. Not the suit, but the clothes he uses to go to school. He was inside what normal people would call a bright small room. Luckily, it had a door. He got out of there and found himself in front of a very big audience. There was a long staircase, where at the end were Midnight Sparkle, Fight Squad, Leopard Strike and Wolfclaw. The Griffon was in a black suit, and the others were behind desks of a round row of four desks. Each one had a small electronic board.

"Applecider, please come here." Leopard requested. Applecider already knew how to get out of there. He went towards the desk and sat behind the one that had "Applecider" written on it. He recognized the show they were in.

"You guys already know what's happening?" Applecider whispered, making them nod in response.

"I just came from "Surfin' Wreck". Luckily got out before I hit my head against a tree." Fight said, shaking his right leg a bit, which was a bit numb.

"Me and Midnight were in "Total Change"." Leopard replied.

"That program where you make total outfit changes? I wanted to see that." Fight chuckled. Midnight hit the back of his head, in a flash of anger.

"Welcome, to the "Weakest Link"! Let's begin. Miss Midnight, which is the longest word in the English language without vowels?"

The black mare began typing, since she doesn't talk, and she wrote the word "RHYTHMS".

"Correct! Leopard, which attack is certain to cause a burn?"

"That's easy. A extremely hot thing."

"Correct! Fight Squad, what is the best way to heat up a person near freezing?"

"Umm… Umm… A hot towel?"

"Ohhhh! Sorry but know. The correct answer is: wrapping them in a long sheet of aluminum."

"Cadence dang it!" Fight complained, making the others chuckle.

"Applecider, what are the names of the four musketeers in the tale of the Three Musketeers?"

"Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle."

"Correct! Now, to the next round…"

-INTERMISSION-

"So I performed the surgery and managed to get out of there, but refuse to do this."

"C'mon, you said it yourself. We have to play our roles."

"Gemstone, are you saying that you want to do this?" I asked, in a tone of anger.

"I'm not proud of it, but we have to. Daisy seems to like it."

"Yeah, but Daisy is… how shall I say this…"

"Fearless?"

"I would say "low minded in privacy"." I answered.

"Our next model is Opalite." The loud voice of the mic shouted, making the audience cheer. I began walking through the catwalk, wearing a school swimsuit. My expression showed anger, and it got even more intense when I saw the three juries: Comet Strike, Applecider and Fight Squad. "She is smarter than any machine, loves to read, and her talent is bent spoons with the power of her mind."

"You better give me a good punctuation." I said, in a threatening tone of voice, glaring at Fight and the others.

"Well, the swimsuit suits your body, but the attitude was a bit too much. Sorry, but I give you 7 out of 10." Comet declared, showing the card with the number 7.

"Well… your hair combines with the style of the swimsuit… I would say 6." Applecider declared, showing the card.

"I've seen better… then again, I've seen worse too. I give 6 too." Fight Squad said, showing the card to the audience.

"Only 19 points out of thirty?!" I yelled, and then marched back, swapping places with Gemstone. Gemstone then walked through the catwalk, wearing a light blue two-piece bikini.

"This is Gemstone Canyon! She enjoys romantic movies, ice cream, and her talent is to make sparkling gem dresses. Let's hear the opinion of the juries."

"Well… the bikini really makes her figure look sharper. I give 7."

"The same punctuation? No imagination Applecider? I'm giving her a 7 too. I like how her tail matches the bikini." Fight answered, as both juries showed the cards.

"I have to admit, you look great. I give you an 8."

"Hehehe…" Gemstone laughed softly, walking away. Her punctuation reached 22. "Your turn, Daisy."

Daisy Dreams smiled and started walking, wearing the tight bikini she wore in the day she and the others went to the beach. Of course, Applecider made his best to keep his nosebleed inside.

"This is Daisy Dreams. She… wait, the juries already gave their punctuation!"

"10."

"10."

"20." Everypony looked at Applecider. "What? Just look at her!" He glanced again, and suddenly suffered a strong nosebleed, making him fall from the chair backwards.

"Applecider, are you ok?" Daisy asked worriedly, approaching her friend. Apple's eyes were spinning in dizziness, due to the nosebleed.

-INTERMISSION-

"Hahahaha! This is so fun! I haven't had this much fun in years!" Wish Shock said, floating in a dark room, with her light blue aura illuminating the place. "I hope this never ends! I've been so lonely. But I'm having the greatest time of all!" she laughed, not able to stop the pain in her abdomen from so much laughing stop at all.

-INTERMISSION-

_Back to reality:_

Mist Rocker and Black Bolt were still dancing, slowly at the rhythm of the music.

"We never talked a lot when we were young colts and fillies, did we?" Mist asked, making Bolt think about it too.

"True… But I kinda… like dancing with you." She admitted, blushing, smiling, and looking away from his shiny shades.

"I like dancing with you too…" Mist admitted. Bolt looked at him, a bit astonished, and then smiled.

"How about we know each other a bit more? It's not like we have anything else to do besides the dancing."

"Ok… Favorite food?"

"Pop-rocks. You?"

"Strawberry cake."

"Favorite type of movie?"

"Romantic comedies."

"The same goes for me."

"Not action movies? That surprises me. Most guys only like fighting movies."

"I'm open-minded in that matter. How about… first kiss?" Bolt maintained silent, looking away, blushing of embarrassment. "Something wrong?"

"I, uh… never… kissed." She admitted, blushing crimson.

"You never kissed anyone before? That must be a lie. You're too beautiful for that-!" he then shut up after hearing what he said. She looked at him, blushing even more.

"You think I'm… beautiful?"

"You're pretty damn cute… Those golden brown eyes… That amazing mane…" He put a hoof onto her cheek. "That soft skin…"

"Mist…" Bolt approached his face, and kissed the stallion full on the lips. Mist enjoyed the feeling, and moved his face a little. Bolt took off his shades, throwing them full on the floor.

"I…" The two moved their faces back, and Bolt could finally see what colour his eyes were. They were a beautiful olive green.

"No words to express it," Mist stuttered. "I love you." He picked up his shades, and his cheeks were the colour of cherries.

Bolt blushed. "I … love you too."

That's when the music suddenly stopped. And that was weird, because Fight Squad was supposed to be there to change the disks. Bolt and Mist looked at the desk, but he was missing. They then decided that it was better to explore. All their friends of the group were missing. Mist tried to phone Comet, but there was only static. But Bolt knew the scent of her sister and started following the track of smell. They ended up in front of a TV. The TV screen was glowing light blue, but Mist saw that the TV was unplugged.

"What the…?" Bolt asked, as she saw a light image of Gemstone on the screen.

"What is happening?" Mist was taken aback, not understanding it too.

"Aura Sphere!" a light blue orb flew between the two of them, and entered the TV. Then, the TV glowed brightly. The light was so strong that Mist and Bolt had to cover their eyes. Next thing they know, Glaceon and the others are back, wearing the dresses and suits they were wearing before they were absorbed.

"Opalite!" Bolt yelped, hugging her best friend. Opalite didn't really know what was happening, but hugged back. They did notice an extra person in the room.

"My head… it hurts… Wait… I'M FREE!" Wish Shock was out of the TV. She started jumping in happiness. "I'm free! I'm free! I've been in there for so long! Thank you, thank you to whoever did that!"

"Wait a second. Do you really think it's a good idea to be out? I mean, no one would seal someone inside a TV because of nothing." Comet Strike asked, wondering if it would be a good idea.

"Umm… about that… I wasn't sealed on purpose… You see, I can enter machines, but only if they're plugged in. I was chilling on a TV when someone took the plug out… I became trapped in it, and since no one really liked my pranks with a few exceptions, so… no one missed me. Got lost in time. But now I'm back!"

WELL, after some questions and getting a dress for Wish, they enjoyed the party. Mist and Bolt didn't continue their talk… they saved that for later. Everyone went home: Sun and Star arguing, Applecider trying to make a move on Daisy, but always interrupted, and Wish Shock… found a place to crash for a little while: Black Bolt's house.

**Hope you enjoyed, but who was that mysterious person? I hope you're anxious to find out!**

**How is it up until now? You have any request to make (you can send either character or an idea if you want to ^_^)? Who else will appear? Review (really people, review it, please) and favourite, ~ Bolt out!**


End file.
